From Loneliness to Happiness
by ItachiandYuki
Summary: We all know that Naruto was in his whole childhood along but what if somebody helped him? Helping him through his life and teach him a lot of things? So instand of the dead-last, will he become the top-student in the academy? Will he find love and what about the other person? Will the other person also find love and finally grow happy or stay along for the rest of his/hers life?
1. Chapter 1: Where it all starts

Chapter 1: Where it all starts

* * *

><p>In the village of Konohagakure no Sato or Hidden Village of the Leaves in the Hi no Kuni or Land of Fire was it peaceful like always. The sun is shining on the 4 heads of the Hokages, who are carved in the Hokage Monument. The wind is softly blowing through the streets of Konoha and everyone is smiling.<p>

Well, almost everyone. A boy no older then 5 years wasn't smiling. He was crying and running away from 30 or more villagers.

''Keep still you monster! You deserve it! You killed my wife and my son!'' Shouted a villager who was running behind the little crying boy.

''Yes he is right!'' Shouted an other villager. ''You need to die! You don't deserve to live!''

''Correct! We should have killed you when you where just a baby! My husband and my brother also died because of you! Die, you monster!''

The crying boy ran harden and harder and bumped against someone. The boy fell on the ground.

''Are you alright Naruto?''

The boy, who is now know as Naruto, looked up and saw an ANBU man with silver/grey hair, a dog mask on and wearing a standard ANBU outfit. Naruto smiled a little, said quietly what sounded nothing more then a whisper

''Inu-san''

and thought

_'Inu-san is here to save me again, like always. Thank you Kami-sama! Inu-san has never been mean to me like the villagers and the Shinobis. The villagers and Shinobis always hurt me, except oji-san, he is always kind to me and of course Teuchi and his daughter Ayame of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand are nice to me.'_

The ANBU, who is now called Inu-san, nodded his head, picked up the sobbering Naruto and said

''come on, let's go to the Hokage Naruto.''

Naruto nodded and fell asleep in Inu-san's arms. Meanwhile, Inu-san was thinking about his own thoughts.

_'Why, why are the villagers doing this to Naruto? He was supposed to be looked at and called as a hero, not a monster or anything like that. The villagers are misunderstanding everything.'_

Inu-san sighed and looked at the sky that slowly turned to dawn.

_'What would you do, Yondaime. When you hear what they are all doing to Uzumaki Naruto?'_

Inu-san walked through the hallways of the Hokage Residence and and walked to the reception to check in. The receptionist looked up, smiled at Inu-san but when she saw what Inu-san carried and she immediately glared at Naruto.

''What is that thing doing here?''

Inu-san said calmly but if you listen closely and good then you hear a bit anger in it

''he isn't a thing but a person and I need to speak with the Hokage.''

But at the same time thinking angry

_'if I didn't had Naruto in my hands, I think I killed her, without a second though, with my Chidori!'_

The receptionist opened her mouth to protest but before a sound was made, somebody else said with a calm but powerful voice

''it's fine, you can enter Inu-san.''

Naruto chose that time to woke up. When Inu-san turned around to see an old man with grey hair, wearing a white with red robes along with a red with white hat. On the hat stood in it black the Kanji for 'fire' on it. Naruto smiled bright, jumped out of Inu-san arms and hugged the old Hokage. The Hokage named Hiruzen smiled sadly at the boy and said with concern

''what happened Naruto-kun? Are you alright?''

Naruto nodded slowly. The three walked to the Hokages office and sat down. Naruto sighed and said sadly

''I am fine oji-san. I-I was running away from 40 Jünin and 35 Chünin, dattebayo. I escaped like always but I suddenly grow hungry, so I decided to stop hiding so that I should eat, dattebayo. But the villagers found me and where hurting me, so I ran away again and bumped into Inu-san (Naruto smiled) and he saved me.''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the other side of the planet in Hanagakure no Sato or the Hidder Village of the Flowers in Tsuki no Kuni or Land of the Moon.<br>The village of Hana is a beautiful Shinobi village. Different kind of flowers are everywhere and all in different colors of course. The weirdest thing is, even all the building are painted in different kind of colors.

A large battle took place in Hana and the village won, so everyone is happy and cheering. All but one girl. The girl, who is 8 years old, was the reason. The reason why the village was in danger. You see, the girl, who is named Yukimura Yuki got 3 Kekkei Genkais. The enemies wanted that power and attacked the village. Yuki helped Hana to attack the enemies and maked an end to the fight. Yuki felt guilty but the villagers and even the Hanakage said that is wasn't her fault. But a lot of things happened to her in the past, so she doesn't belief the villagers or anyone else, with the exception of the Hanakage. That's why she decided to run away, so that nobody has to get hurt or even herself. She ran harder and harder but she is exhausted, tired and was close to Chakta exhaustion. She fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard with her head.

''Ow. That hurted.''

Yuki stood up and started walking. After walking for a few hours she came across a road and decided to follow it. A few Shinobis appeared and atttacked her.

_'What should I do? I almost got no Chakra left and I am tired!'  
><em>  
>Yuki sighed in frustration and attacked back with a kunai in each hand. A few second later lied all the Shinobi on the ground, unconscious, but Yuki self also got wounded. Yuki walked again and in the distance saw she a big gate with a leaf symbol on it.<p>

_'Konoha? How did I end up here?'  
><em>  
>Yuki walked further and saw 2 persons. A man with brown hair and black eyes, well one black eye, the other eye was hidden behind the brown hair. He wore he's forehead protector like a bandanna and a standard Jünin outfit of Konoha.<br>While the other man has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He also wore a standard Jünin outfit of Konoha and a forehead protector but in a normal way. He also has a strip of bandage running acrossthe bridge of his nose. Yuki started to feel dizzy and her sight turned blurry.

''Miss! Are you alright!?'' Said the one with brown hair.

Yuki looked up and saw that the two man were running towards her.

_'No! They need to stay away!''  
><em>  
>Yuki fainted and collapsed to the cold ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up in a white room, quiet literally.<p>

_'Oh, for the love of- I'm in a hospital. Great, I need to get away from here.'_

She sat up and saw that her wounds were in bandage. Yuki blinked and the door of the room opened. She looked up and saw the Hokage before her. Yuki blinked again. The Hokage smiled gently at the little girl. The girl before him has long, wavy black hair with white locks in it and silver eyes. Hiruzen blinked and thought while smiling inside his head

_'She looks like a Hyüga with those eyes of her.'  
><em>  
>He smiled again and said<p>

''looks like your awake. How do you feel?''

Yuki nodded her head and said quietly

''I'm fine, no need to worry lord Hokage.''

The Hokage nodded and picked up a forehead protector. The forehead protector is white with a metal plate and a symbol of a flower on it.

''It looks like your from Hanagakure. Hana and Konoha are for a long time allies with each other, so I won't ask any personal questions, that you don't want to answer. However, I would like to know what you are doing here and how you did get wounded like that.''

''Well, to be honest I ran away from home and the village. The village was under attack because of me. So I ran away but underway appeared a few Shinobis. But my Chakra was almost gone so I attacked them with kunais. They ended up unconscious and I wounded.''

The Hokage nodded and walked away while Yuki fell asleep before she even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuki woke up in the hospital, again.<p>

_'I wonder when I can leave? I can't bring this villages also in danger.'  
><em>  
>She sighed and stood up. Which wasn't a very smart idea. Her knees collapsed. Yuki fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and grumpled a beautiful soft swear word. She stood up and grapped the bed next to her. She walked towards the door while leaning on the wall. The door opened and a boy of 5 years old came inside. The boy has short, spiky, blond hair and bright, blue eyes. But his eyes, they looked scared, hurt and lonely. Yuki smiled gently at the little boy and said softly<p>

''what's wrong little one. Are you lost or are you hurt. Oh, my name is Yukimura Yuki and I'm 8 years old. What is your name little one?''

The little boy looked shocked, said while sounding scared

''are you not going to hurt me like the rest of the village.''

and thought confused

_'why is she so kind against me and why doesn't she look angry or hateful at me?'  
><em>  
>Yuki's eyes widened at what he said and thought confused<p>

_'what in the 7 layers of hell are they doing to this kid?'  
><em>  
>She smiled at the boy in front of her and said calmly<p>

''why should I hurt you, your just an innocent little boy.''

_'Maybe I can trust this girl.'  
><em>  
>The boy smiled a real smile and said loudly<p>

''Nevermind. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 5 years old, dattebayo. To be honest ji-san is current here. I got lost and I ended up here.''

Yuki giggled and thought

_'for some reason I think I know who that ji-san is. An Uzumaki, how weird and dattebayo, must be from his parents. It's obvious who his parents are. Poor Naruto, he must be lonely.'_

''It's fine, no harm done. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun. And please don't shout Naruto-kun, it's improper.''

Naruto blushed while scratching his head, smiled and said

''you to Yuki-chan. And I try but only to you.''

Yuki smiled, sat down on the hospital bed again, patted next to her and said

''want to sit down Naruto-kun? I hate hospitals and it's otherwise so lonely.''

while thinking

_'how weird. I feel calm when I'm around him and I think he need a friend. Maybe he will even like my summoners, he can at last hug them.'_

Naruto smiled, nodded, climbed in the bed and sat down next to Yuki.

''Do you know what summoners are Naruto-kun?''

Naruto nodded. Yuki bite in her thump, make a few hand seals and said while slamming her hand on bed

**''Kuchiyose no Jutsu.''**

A summoning circle appeared under Yuki's hand. Smoke appeared and yuki put her hand away. The smoke cleared and in the place of the summoning circle stood a small white bunny. Naruto smiled and said

''what a cute bunny, dattebayo. But why a bunny?''

Yuki smiled softly at the young confused boy next to her and explained

''he is indeed cute and if you fight against an enemy, then they will think it's an innocent bunny like this one. However I got bunnies _'and other summoners'_ of all kind. Strong and big. Innocent and small. Loud and quiet. Slow and quick and so on. Don't worry, Shiro is an innocent bunny and won't do anything. Go ahead and pet him. That's why I summoned him in the first place and he doesn't mind.''

Naruto nodded, picked up Shiro and hugged him tightly in his chest. Naruto smiled, said

''he is so soft.''

and thought sadly

_'but after this, will she leave me? Hate me or hurt me? I don't want that! She's so kind and nice but lonely, sad and hurt at the same time, like me. Besides we can use each other company. She acts like a big sister to me and I'm like a little brother to her, hopefully. I don't want her to leave.'_

Yuki smiled at the kid and said

''say Naruto-kun? Can you go get the Hokage. I need to say a few things to him and don't worry, you can stay if you want as the hokage and I speak with each other, but that's if you want to of course. Oké Naruto-kun?''

Naruto nodded, put Shiro down and walked away. But before he walked outside the room Yuki called his name. Naruto turned around. Yuki smiled and said

''go ahead, take Shiro with you. He can't talk but if you ask a yes or no question, then he will nod or shake his head. And if somebody is going to attack you, then he will protect you.''

Naruto's eyes widened. He nodded, picked up Shiro again and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later came he back inside with the Hokage. The Hokage smiled and asked<p>

''what is it Yukimura-sama?''

Naruto's eyes widened and asked confused

''sama?''

Hiruzen nodded and said to Naruto

''yes. Yukimura is a noble Clan, who stands even above a Daimyo and Yuki here is the heiress to that Clan.''

Naruto nodded and climbed on the hospital bed again while huggen the poor Shiro to the death.

The Hokage and Yuki sweat-dropped and Yuki asked

''when can I get out of the hospital Hokage-sama?''

The Hokage raised a brow and said

''after your wound are healed, my lady.''

Yuki sighed, nodded slowly and said to the leader of the village

''do you mind if Naruto is going to visit me from time to time? We have a kind of bond together.''

_'and I don't want him to be alone.'  
><em>  
>The Hokage was shocked, as was Naruto. Naruto stopped hugging the almost death Shiro and started sneezing the life out of Yuki, hugging her like she was a lifeline and looked up with the cutest puppy eyes ever. The hokage smiled at the two and said<p>

''why not. You two look like siblings.''

_'Not, but they act like siblings. I think that Naruto-kun is going to be in good hands. As long as Yukimura-sama doesn't hurt my surrogate grandson, which I doubt, then I'm happy.'  
><em>  
>Naruto and Yuki looked at each other with big smiles on there faces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<strong> – Summonning Technique


	3. Chapter 3: Out the hospital and moving

Chapter 3: Out the hospital and moving

* * *

><p>A week has passed and the relationship between Naruto and Yuki grew each day. Yuki became an over protective big sister to Naruto. Naruto did indeed visit Yuki in the hospital, each day and stayed for hours with her. But each time that the nurse with food came inside, she immediately glared at Naruto. However, before she could say anything, Yuki said always coldly this to the nurse<p>

''put the food on the table and leave the room, immediatly.''

And each time the nurse put the food on the table and ran out the room, well, more like flew out the room. There was a day that Naruto told her everything. That the villagers hate him, glared at him, hurt him and a lot of other things, and that straight from birth. He even told her that he was almost raped but the Hokage showed up before anything really could happen. But after the story asked Naruto a question that stunned Yuki.

''Why do you think the villagers hate me?''

Yuki's eyes widened at that and said sadly

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I cannot say that. However, I am going to say that after I'm out the hospital and asked the Hokage somethings. But you're coming along.''

Naruto just nodded.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, the Hokage came back. He smiled at the two and said<p>

''Yukimura-sama, you may leave the hospital. So what did you want to discuss with me?''

Yuki smiled and said

''finally. Do you mind if Naruto is going to live with me?''

The Hokage was, again, shocked. Naruto cried out of happiness, hugged Yuki like she was, again, a lifeline (which she in this case is) and said

''thank you, thank you Yuki-nee. You don't know how happy I am, dattebayo.''

Yuki smiled and thought

_'I do know Naruto, I do know.'_

The Hokage recovered and said while smiling

''it's fine by me. Anything else my lady?''

Yuki nodded and said serious

''once Naruto is at my home, then I'm going to say the truth to him and who he is and who his parents are. He has the right to know about everything and once that done is, am I going to train him. He wants to be a Shinobi. So he is going to the academy and I will teach him how to defend himself along with some manners. And if the council doesn't agree, then they will  
>have to go though me first.''<p>

The Hokage sighed, mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspicious much like

''I am growing to old for this,''

and said in defeat

''your right. Go ahead. Naruto likes you a lot and I can see that you care a lot about the boy.''

The Hokage walked away and Yuki said

''Naruto-kun can you go pick up the white plastic bag under this bed and give it to me please.''

Naruto looked confused but nodded and did as told.

''Now turn around.''

Naruto turned around and heard a few strange noises.

''I'm done, go ahead and turn around.''

Naruto turned around and saw that Yuki wore her Shinobi clothes. A white, short kimono with pink and red Sakure leaves on it. The sleeves of the kimono came to the wrist and the underside of the kimono came above her knees, to her thigh. The obi was the same pink as the sakura leaves on the kimono self and made in a butterfly behind her. She wore white socks and white Shinobi sandals. Her weapon pouch, which is also white, on her right leg and a white head protector with a flower on it around her head. Naruto grapped his jaw of the floor and said

''you look stunned in those clothes Yuki-nee.''

Yuki blushed a little, thought

_'Yuki-nee ka. I like the sound of that,'_

and said

''thank you Naruto-kun. Now we are going to the village and buy you some new clothes and weapons of course. Don't worry, I will protect you underway. And after that we are going to your old home, to see what you want to keep, you may take a lot of things with you. I will make some clones to help us with the moving.''

Naruto nodded happily and looked at his own clothes. He self wore short, black pants (trousers) and a white t-shirt with a red eddy (swirl) on it. Yuki smiled and thought while sweat-dropping

_'he wears it but doesn't know about it. I think I got a lot to talk about.'_

Naruto looked up and said

''your right, but I got question.''

After he said that, he started looked horrified and slapped his hand over his mouth.

''What's wrong Naruto-kun?''

Naruto looked at the ground and said

''it's nothing Yuki-nee, never mind.''

Yuki thought sadly and worried

_'I think that when he was younger he asked a question to a villager and got hurt in the progress. But if he never asked a question, then how did he ever had help? Mabye the Hokage helped him?'_

Yuki smiled gently like a big sister would do and said

''It's fine Naruto-kun. Go ahead and ask. You can always ask me anything and I wil answer them, if I know the answer myself of course.''

Naruto looked up with a surprised face, said

''do you mind if I choose the clothes myself,'

and ended with closing his eyes. Yuki sighed and said while smiling

''Of course i don't mind Naruto-kun. Why should I?''

Naruto opened his eyes, saw that Yuki was smiling and walking towards him. He tensed and closed his eyes again while waiting for the hit. But the blow never came, instead felt he two warm arms around him. He opened his eyes again and saw that Yuki-nee was hugging him.

''Your like a little brother to me, Naruto-kun. I wil never ever hurt you. Not now, not in the future and not after my death. Instead I will protect you, love you and help you, all at the same time. (Tears gathered in Naruto's eyes and he sobbered softly in his sister's chest.) I will protect, love and help you, now, in the future and far beyond that. (More and more tears gathered in Naruto's eyes.) It's fine, go ahead and cry. There is nothing wrong with crying.''

Naruto cried and cried. For all the sadness and loneliness he has been though and he cried from happiness. That finally somebody helps him, loves him and protects him. Naruto stopped crying when he felt something wet fell on his head. He looked up and saw that Yuki-nee also had tears in her eyes.

''The only thing I ask in return is, will you love me back?''

Naruto nodded.

''Thank you, may I call you Otouto, Naruto-kun.''

Naruto nodded again and started cying again, along with Yuki. Thanks to all that crying, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Yuki woke up with Naruto safety in her arms nestled and a blanket on top of them, Yuki thought with a smile<p>

_'otouto is so cute when he's sleeping. But the blanket, who? I didn't do it, maybe the Hokage did it? I still feel his Chakra in the room. How weird. First I wanted to get out of here and now I want to stay and be with Naruto. Mh, he has the power to change people. I promise Otouto. I will protect, love and help you till the very end!'_

Naruto stirred and woke up. He looked at Yuki and said while wiping in his eyes

''good morning nee-chan.''

_'That sounded so cute!'_

Yuki smiled and said

''good morning to you to otouto. Should wo go to the village and buy you some clothes and weapons?''

Naruto nodded happily and both jumped out the bed. 5 minutes later where they ready and walked out the room. The nurses and doctors immediately glared at Naruto and Naruto self walked closer to Yuki. Yuki put Naruto's hand in her own and whispered

''don't worry, I will protect you otouto, remember that.''

Yuki and Naruto walked hand in hand and existed the hospital. They walked in a big shop and of course, the shopkeeper glared at Naruto. Yuki sighed in anger and said calmly to Naruto with a smile

''otouto, can you excuse me for a minute?''

Naruto nodded insecure.

Yuki walked towards the shopkeeper and said politic with a forced smile

''excuse me sir. But can I talk to you?''

The man nodded and both walked to the back. A few minutes later came Yuki back with a big smile on her face. Naruto looked confused and said

''what did you do nee-chan? You look a bit to happy. And may we really buy here some clothes?''

Yuki smiled and said

''yes, we may really buy here some clothes otouto. And about that man, well. To be honest I locked him up in a white crystal cage, after talking to him of course.''

''A crystal cage?''

Yuki nodded.

''That is my **Kekkei Genkai**, I will tell you everything about it, when I'm going to train you in becoming a Shinobi.''

Naruto nodded and started looking for clothes. Meanwhile Yuki was looking at the other people in the shop, so that they wouldn't dare hurting her little brother. But a person  
>approached Naruto and said almost shouted<p>

''what the hell are you doing here dem- monster!''

Naruto backed away and Yuki walked towards Naruto and the man who said the wrong thing towards her little brother. Yuki poked the man and said politic

''will you please stop talking like that to my otouto. Otherwise I will use a trick that involves you, a rat and a hamer.''

The man looked horrified and ran away.

''Nee-chan, what were you planing?''

Yuki smiled innocent, said

''oh, don't worry otouto. It's nothing harmful.''

and thought

_'at last, for the rat.'_

A few minutes later the two came outside with a few bags full of clothes. Naruto did choose:  
>- 3 black pants and 3 oranje pants. A long one, a short, tight one and a normal short one. The other 3 are the same but in an orange color.<br>- 4 black t-shirts and 4 orange t-shirts. 1 long sleeved, black t-shirt. An other long sleeved, black t-shirt. A short sleeved, tight, black t-shirt. An other short sleeved, black t-shirt. The other 4 t-shirt are the same but in an orange color. All 8 shirts have a red eddy on the back.  
>- 2 black haoris and 2 orange haoris. A long sleeved, black haori. A short sleeved, black haori. The other two are the same but in an orange color. All 4 haoris have a red eddy on the back.<br>- 4 orange socks. 2 long ones and 2 short ones.  
>- And lastly 2 black Shinobi sandals.<p>

Naruto and Yuki walked to Naruto's old apartment with all the clothes. Naruto had a big smile on his face but asked in confusion

''why did we buy so many clothes nee-chan?''

''So you got clothes for the summer and as well for the winter. And with this many, can you  
>each week choose a different kind of set. One week you choose an orange t-shirt and black pants. While the other week you choose a black t-shirt, black pants with an orange haori. But that is up to you, you can choose that completly yourself.''<p>

Naruto nodded and stopped before a door. Yuki opened the door and Naruto walked in with Yuki behind him. Yuki looked around and saw... a war zone?

''Otouto, did a bomb explode here or was there a hurrican?''

Naruto laughed, clutched his stomach, probably a stomach ache, and said

''that's a good one nee-chan. To be honest I never clean up.''

Yuki raised a brow and thought

_'and that is going to change when you're going to live with me.'_

Yuki crossed her hands in a rare hand seal and said

**''Kage Bunshin no Justu.''**

Suddenly 20 clones appeared out of nowhere. Yuki smiled and said

''alright, 5 people are going to put everything unimportant away. 5 other people are going to  
>clean up this place. While 5 other people are going to help my otouto and the others are coming with me. Oké?''<p>

The clones disappeared along with Naruto and Yuki along with the 5 clones walked towards the weapon shop.

Yuki was finished a few minutes later. She had an orange and a black weapon pouch. Each pouch had 100 kunais and 100 shuriken in it and a lot of other useful things. She came in the apartment and saw that everything was clean. Yuki walked to Naruto's bedroom and saw that Naruto in his bed lied, completely sleeping. She smiled softly, put the blankets over him and closed the door quietly behind her. She turned around and saw the 20 **Kage Bunshins**. Yuki dismissed them all and received there memories. She created 5 normal clones and picked up the stuff that Naruto picked out. The clones brought the stuff to Yuki's manor and Yuki self sat at the end of Naruto's bed while petting his head. Naruto stirred awake because of a warm on his head. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kekkei Genkai <strong>– Bloodline Limit**  
>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

_Previously: He opened his eyes and saw Yuki before him._

And now

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The truth<p>

* * *

><p>He yawned and said embarressed<p>

''sorry nee-chan.''

''There is nothing to apologise for otouto.''

He nodded and both jumped out of bed. Both left Naruto's apartment and walked towards the richest part of Konoha. They walked past the Hyüga district and of course some were glaring but the other's looked...confused?

_'I think that's because otouto is walking through the richest part of the village.'_

Yuki smiled and patted Naruto's head. They stopped before a really big building. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their socks and his jaw almost hit the ground. The building before them was white and 4 mansions big with a flower above the front door. The garden is also big with two big Sakura trees in it. Yuki smiled at Naruto's reaction and said

''you can go ahead and explore the house. You can at the same time choose a room for youself otouto.''

Naruto nodded and walked through the doors to explore the house. Meanwhile Yuki made again a **Kage Bunshin** and sent the clone to the Hokage while the real Yuki stayed by Naruto. Yuki entered the house and looked around. The house is like the outside, white. The design of the house is Japanese with a lot of flower in and out the house. She walked towards Naruto who stopped before an open door. Naruto looked at his sister and asked

''may I get this room?''

''Of course you may otouto. But why this room, if I may ask?''

Naruto smiled bright and said

''because this room is next to yours nee-chan. So that I...''

Naruto looked embarrassed about something and stopped talking. Yuki smiled and said

''I think I understand otouto. So that you can enter my room, every time, when your scared, hurt or lonely, am I right otouto? '

Naruto nodded and hugged his nee-chan while Yuki just smiled. The two siblings walked to the dining room and both sat down a couch. Yuki suddenly looked up, picked a tissue bow out of nowhere and putted it next to Naruto. Naruto looked at her with confusion in his eyes but said nothing. Yuki smiled and said

''is there anything you would like to say to me otouto, before I start with the story?''

Naruto nodded and said happily

''I know what I want to be later. A Hokage, dattebayo!''

''Why a Hokage? You know that this village hate you and tried to kill you many times, right?''

''I know that! But I want to protect the people who are dear and nice to me,'' said Naruto while an image of the Yondaime Hokage appeared behind him.  
>Yuki smiled at the kid, took a breath and murmured softly to herself<p>

''where to start?''

Yuki took an other deep breath and said

''Naruto, everything that I will say will be completely true. Please ask questions after the story and please, remember one important thing otouto. No matter what I will say. I will never leave you or hurt you. I will always love you alright, keep that in your mind, oké?''

Naruto nodded and Yuki continues

''your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. A beautiful young woman with long, straight, red hair and violet eyes. She was the heiress to the throne of Uzushiogakure no Sato or Hidden Village of Whirling Tides in Uzu no Kuni or Land of Whirlpools and heiress and last survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. She was also named the Red Hot-Blooded Hanabero because of her red hair and personality.  
>Your father's name was Namikaze Minato. A handsome young man with short, spiky, blond hair and bright, blue eyes. He was the hair and last survivor of the Namikaze Clan. He was also named Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his speed and his appearance. He created the Hiraishin no Jutsu, a Jutsu which I'm going to teach to you, when the time comes. He also creaded a few other Jutsus, which I'm also going to teach to you, when time comes. He later became the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.''<p>

Naruto looked happy and said

''my idol and the hero of Konoha is my father, dattebayo! And the way you spoke about my mother...I think she was the most beautiful mother in the whole universe, dattebayo!''

Yuki nodded and continued

''she was, she really was beautiful. Your real name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, heir and last survivor of both the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. You got your father's appearance but you mother's personality. That is also why you always say (da)ttebayo. Because your mother always said (da)ttebane. The reason why you are named Uzumaki instead of Namikaze is because of the enemies of your father. If they did knew that you were his son then they would have killed you.''

Yuki took a few deep breaths, thought

_'and now the hardest part,'_

and said

''before I'm going to say the reason why the village hates you, wanted I to ask you 2 questions otouto.''

Naruto nodded and asked

''what are they?''

She sighed and asked

''if you seal a kunai in a storage scroll, is the scroll then the kunai?''

''No, but that was a ridiculous question.''

''True. Then, if you seal a demon inside a little child, is the child the demon?''

''...No, but where is this going?''

Yuki sighed and said

''otouto, your also the Jinchüriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyübi.''

Naruto was beyond shocked, he didn't even know how to response. A few seconds later a few tears fell and said while still in shock

''so that's why you asked those questions. -Yuki nodded.- So that I know, that you think, that  
>I'm a child and not the demon.''<p>

Yuki nodded again and said

''that is why the villagers hate you. They think that you are the demon itself, but that is incorrect. You are only it's prison. The villagers are completely misunderstanding everything. You are a Jinchüriki, that's a person with a demon sealed inside of him/herself.''

Naruto nodded, looked confused for a second and said

''but I thought that the Yon- I mean my father killed the demon? How is it inside of me then?''

Yuki sighed and said

''I think it's time to tell you the truth of what happened on October the 10th.''

''Namikaze-sama and Uzumaki-sama where already in love in the childhood and after a few years did they marry each other in secret. Only the Hokage and a few other people where there. If the enemies did find out about the marriage then Uzumaki-sama's life was in danger because, back then, she was the Jinchüriki of the Kyübi and not only because of the Kyübi. Namikaze-sama had as Hokage a lot of enemies. Namikaze-sama didn't want to put Uzumaki-sama in danger of course and both married in secret. Even the village didn't knew about the marriage, only the Sandaime, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. They where planning on letting the village know about the marriage when you where born.  
>However if a female Jinchüriki is pregnant then the seal will grow weaker and the demon can then escape. So even the birth was in secret.<br>It was 10 October and you were born just outside the village however, an enemy showed up and you where in his hands. Namikaze-sama saved you but Uzumaki-sama was kidnapped in return. The Kyübi escaped and attacked the village.  
>Namikaze-sama knew that he couldn't kill the demon and knew that the only way was to seal him inside a baby. A baby doesn't have a Chakra System yet.<br>Namikaze-sama also knew that he shouldn't use an other baby when he got he's own. Both of the parents didn't like the idea of course, however both knew that you could handel all that power. The Kyübi saw what your parents where trying to do and almost killed you, but just before he could touch you, jumped both your parents between the Kyübi's claw and you otouto.  
>Uzumaki-sama was already in pain from the child birth and with a wound like that, died she.<br>Namikaze-same used a powerful **Füinjutsu** and **Kinjutsu**, sealed the Kyübi inside you and also died.  
>Before you are going to ask, <strong>Füinjutsu<strong> are sealing techniques, the Uzumaki's were in those the best of all the people and **Kinjutsu** are forbidded techniques.  
>Namikaze-sama's last wish was that you should be treated as a hero but...well...you know what happened. The villagers didn't listen to your father's wish and I think that's the end of your story.''<p>

Naruto started crying and pick a lot of tissues. Yuki picked up Naruto, put him on her lap and hugged him tightly. Naruto cries turned into sobs and after a while, fell he eventually asleep. Yuki sighed softly, scooped Naruto in her arms and put him in bed. She placed the blankets over him and walked away. But before she stepped away, something grabbed her. She turned around and saw that Naruto the one was who grabbed her. Yuki sighed again, lied besides Naruto and threw a few blankets over her. Naruto cuddled to the source of warmth and Yuki fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Füinjutsu <strong>– Sealing Techniques  
><strong>Kinjutsu <strong>– Forbidden Techniques


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5: Training

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto stirred but didn't open up his eyes yet. There was one thing that he knew on that moment. That he lied on the most comfortable pillow ever.<p>

_'So warm and soft, It's even breathing, how funny...wait a minute...breathing?!'_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he lied on Yuki's chest. Naruto blushed.

_'O-kay. Where are my hands actually?'_

He looked down and saw his hands around Yuki's waist. Naruto blinked and blushed even more.

''It's fine otouto, I don't mind, besides we're siblings.''

Naruto looked up and saw a blushing Yuki. Naruto nodded and walked to the bathroom. Both were ready after a few minutes and walked towards the Yukimura Clan's secret training  
>ground.<p>

''Do you know what the **Bunshin no Jutsu** is otouto?''

Naruto nodded and said

''yeah, an technique which I'm not good at.''

Yuki laughed at that and said

''that's because your an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's have very large Chakra reserves, a **Kekkei Genkai**. So something that doesn't need a lot of Chakra like a **Bunshin** is difficult for them and for you.''

_'So that explains it,' _thought Naruto.

''To make your training easier am I going to learn you a technique that is almost the same as the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. But in your case much easier. The technique is called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and a bit different then a normal **Bunshin**. If you make a **Kage Bunshin** and dispel it then you will get the memories of the said clone that you dispelled, even the other clones will revive the memory of the dispelled clone. It's easy for tracking missions but it also makes a training much easier. It normally takes a few hours to learn a technique but if you make **a Kage Bunshin** then the time is lesser. If a technique takes 2 hours and you make 1 Kage Bunshin then it only 1 hour of training.  
>Question: if a training takes 4 hours and you make 8 <strong>Kage Bunshins<strong>, how much time takes the training then?''

Naruto thought for a few seconds and said

''half an hour.''

''That's correct otouto.''

Suddenly got Yuki an idea and asked

''say otouto, do you want proof of the **Kage Bunshin** and that I really get the memory of the my clone ones it dispel itself?''

Naruto nodded enthusiastic. Yuki made her fingers in a + seal and said

**''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.''**

A clone who looked exactly the same as Yuki appeared in a puff of smoke. The clone took Naruto in the forest while the real Yuki stayed in the training grounds. After a while stopped the clone and said

''what do you want to do otouto?''

Naruto smiled devilish and said

''rock, paper and scissors, with a bet. If I win then we are going to eat Ramen tonight, by Ichiraku Ramen of course and if you win the I will clean up my and your room.''

Yuki nodded. Both played one game and the clone dispelled itself. Naruto walked towards the real Yuki and asked

''well, what did we do nee-chan.''

Yuki smiled and said

''we played rock, paper and scissors. You made a bet and won.''

Naruto nodded and started training with Yuki.

* * *

><p>Two hours and a lot of <strong>Kage Bunshins<strong> later. Naruto completed the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

_'That was fast. Well, fast? I completed it in 10 minutes but in his case is it fast and he isn't me. Even a normal Jünin need to take an hour of 8 to complete it.'_

''Oké otouto. Make 5 **Kage Bunshins** and I will explain the rest.''

Maruto nodded, makes 5 **Kage Bunshins** and Yuki walked to the first clone.

''You are going into the forest, make 10 other clones and climb up trees. Without your hands but with Chakra. If a clone is finished, dispel it and go on until only one stands. That one will come to me then for futher instructions.''

The said clone nodded, walked into the forest and Yuki walked towards the second clone.

''You are going to do the same but instead of trees is it water. Ones that is over dispel every clone and yourself.''

The said second clone nodded and walked away while Yuki walked towards the third and the fourth clone.

''You two are going to read the library books. I bought a lot of books of two kinds. Histories and Clans. Make as much clones so that one clone got one book and finish every book.''

The two clones nodded, walked to the pile of books, maked a lot of clones and Yuki walked to the last clone.

''For you do I got Academy book with the Academy techniques like the **Henge no Jutsu** and the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. Make a few clones and learn the whole book.''

The last clone nodded and walked away. The real Naruto walked to Yuki and said

''what are we going to do nee-chan?''

Yuki smiled and said

''you'll see otouto, you'll see.''

* * *

><p>The training is over and Naruto is 6 while Yuki is 9. Naruto knows the Academy techniques and learned the books out the library, no skip that. He knows every single book in every library in Konoha. He can walk up trees and walk on water. His <strong>Taijutsu<strong> is mid-Jünin level, his **Genjutsu** is low-Jünin level and his **Ninjutsu** is high-Jünin level, he even started training with weights.

Yuki self was already Kage level on all three things and became, thank to the training a master in her **Kekkai Genkai**. The first is crystal, the second is snow and the last but not least is light. She is current an **ANBU** captain but she still has feeling but she only shows it around her little brother and the Hokage.

Tomorrow is Naruto going for the first time to the Academy and Yuki get's then her own **ANBU** squad or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Clone Technique  
><strong>Kekkei Genkai<strong> – Bloodline Limit  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Henge no Jutsu<strong> – Transformation Technique  
><strong>Kawarimi no Jutsu<strong> – replacement Technique  
><strong>Taijutsu<strong> – Body Techniques  
><strong>Genjutsu<strong> – Illusionary Techniques  
><strong>Ninjutsu <strong>– Ninja Techniques  
><strong>Kekkei Genkai<strong> – Bloodline Limit  
><strong>ANBU<strong> – **AN**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **BU**tai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad


	6. Chapter 6: The Academy

Chapter 6: The Academy

* * *

><p>The next day were Naruto and Yuki walking towards the Shinobi Academy. The Academy square was incredible full of people: parents, siblings, childeren, villagers and a lot of Clans, like the Uchiha's, who where without the eldest prodigy, Hyüga's and so on.<p>

_'Weird, I got a feeling that somebody is watching me? Maybe a Clan head?'_

The bell turned on and everyone walked inside. The childeren sat down on the chairs by the desks. while the parents and siblings stood against the walls. Yuki wanted to stand close by her otouto, so she stood between the Uchiha's and the Hyüga's and again, she felt that somebody was watching her. She looked to both her sides and saw that both the Uchiha and the Hyüga Clan head's were looking at her.

_'Gulp, if they don't stop it fast, am I going to put them in a crystal cage with a bright light that makes them blind!'_

The door moved open and a young man with brown hair in a ponytail with black eyes came in the room. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose and he wore a standard Chünin outfit with a forehead protector around his head. He stopped before the desk in the front of the class and said while smiling

''my name is Umino Iruka and I'm your teacher for 3 years until you graduate. It's a pleasure to meet you all.''

The childeren, siblings and parents nodded and suddenly the Hokage appeared out of nowhere.

''Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?''

Said a confusing Iruka. The old Hokage smiled and said

''it's nothing important, just picking someone up.''

Iruka looked around the class and thought only one little thing.

_'Who?'_

Unknown to him, was that the main question what ran in everyone's mind. The Hokage looked around the class, winked at a specific person and disappeared in a familiar puff of smoke, the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. Iruka blinked and said

''o-kay, now where were we?''

Yuki stopped hanging into the wall and walked with an emotionless face to the middle of the class. She looked at Naruto, said while smiling

''I need to go. I will see you after school otouto,''

and disappeared in a swirl of white flowers. Iruka looked at the flowers and said

''she must be from Hana otherwise wouldn't she disappear in flowers.''

A girl in the class, put her hand in the air and asked

''what do you mean by that Iruka-sensei?''

Iruka looked at the girl, smiled and said

''Hanagakure no Sato is a powerful Shinobi village on the other side of the planet in the Tsuki no Kuni and are allies of our village for years. Everyone there disappears in a swirl of leaves but in Hana disappears everyone in a swirl of flowers. But white is a new color, normally is the color blue or green.''

but murmured the last part more to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile appeared Yuki in the Hokage's office in a swirl of white flowers. Yuki bowed to the Hokage and asked<p>

''you called Lord Hokage?''

''Yes, I got a SS mission for you. Here is the scroll with information on it,'' said the Hokage while throwing a scroll to Yuki. She catches it and disappeared again in a swirl of white flowers. Hiruzen dropped his pipe in shock and thought

_'white flowers? Of course, she is the Densetsu no Shiro no Hana!'_

He stood up and grabbed a Bingo Book. He opened the book, looked for the right page and read

**Name: Yukimura Yuki, also known as Densetsu no Shiro no Hana (The Legendary  
>White Flower)<br>Age: 9  
>Gender: Female<br>Blood Type: AB Positive  
>Rank: SS (Flee <strong>**immediately**** on sight)  
>Current Condition: Still Breathing<br>Birth Place: Yukigakure no sate in Yuki no Kuni  
>Birth Date: 8 October<br>Height: Unknown  
>Weight: Unknown<br>Appearance: Long, wavy black hair with white locks and silver eyes  
>Bounty: 200 million Ryo<br>Battle Stats:  
>-Strength = 96<br>-Speed = 98  
>-VitalityStamina = 94  
>-Handseals = 100<br>-Chakra = 95  
>-Chakra Control = 100<br>-Genjutsu = 96  
>-Taijutsu = 98<br>-Ninjutsu = 98 (Even Kinjutsu)  
>-Kenjutsu = 98 (A long white sword with pink and red designes on it and with a few ribbons by the handle)<br>Total Rating = 97.3 (Kage Level)**

**Known Elements  
>-Water<br>-Wind  
>-Fire<br>Genkai Kekkai  
>-Crystal<br>-Snow  
>-Light<strong>

**Missions:  
>D = 0<br>C = 0  
>B = 0<br>A = 50  
>S = 100 or more<br>SS = You don't want to know**

**Note: The White Flowers always wears white clothes with flowers on it. She disappeares and reappeares in a swirl of white flowers, that is also the reason why she is named the White Flower. If you see her flee ****immediately**** otherwise are you're dead meat. She known a lot of Kinjutsu so ****beware****.**

**Past: The White Flower was born as the heiress to the Yukimura Clan. A very powerful Clan in the Yuki no Kuni. But a servant betrayed them. They were killed but the heiress escaped thank to her parents. Everyone in the Clan in dead. But not only the clan, even the Village wasn't spared. She later moved to Hanagakure where the Hanakage let her stay in the** **village.**

_'So I was right. What a sad but familiar past. It's no wonder she doesn't trust anyone, except for Naruto-kun than.'  
><em>  
>The Hokage sighed and put the Bingo Book away.<p>

_'I hope that she open up more in the future.'_

* * *

><p>The time flew and the Academy was out. Naruto came outside and saw, just as she promised, Yuki waiting for him by a tree. He ran to her and hugged her.<p>

''Nee-chan, nee-chan it was so boring. I did knew everything already. Nobody wanted to be my friend but I do got a rival and there was a weird girl, who is always blushing and faints around me.''

Yuki laughed and clutched her side.

_'Unbelievabl_e,_ he is just as dense as his father!'_

Naruto pouted and said

''nee-chan. It isn't funny.''

''It is and specially with a face like that.''

Naruto stopped pouting and both walked to home. After a few minutes asked Yuki

''so what did you do in the Academy, other than sabotaging the toilets, otouto?''

All the color drained from Naruto face.

_'Oh, oh. H-How did...'_

''H-How did you find that out nee-chan.''

Yuki smiled and said

''I got my sources otouto.''

_'Maining, the crystal sphere in the Hokage's office.'_

Naruto laughed in shame and said

''well, there were a lot of Clan heirs. The Aburama Clan, the Akimichi Clan, the Hyüga Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Nara Clan, the Uchiha Clan and lastly the Yamanaka Clan.''

''That are indeed a lot of Clan heirs otouto, but did you forgot that you are the heir of the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. Oh, I almost forgot. Because you're my little brother are you also from the Yukimura Clan and I read in a scroll that the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan are distant relatives, so your also a Senju.''

Naruto jaw dropped and said

''if that's the case then my full name is Yukimura-Senju-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.''

Yuki just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Shunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Body Flicker Technique  
><strong>Taijutsu<strong> – Body Techniques  
><strong>Genjutsu <strong>– Illusionary Techniques  
><strong>Ninjutsu<strong> – Ninja Techniques  
><strong>Kinjutsu <strong>– Forbidden Techniques  
><strong>Kenjutsu <strong>– Sword Techniques


	7. Chapter 7: Parents and Siblings Day

Chapter 7: Parent's and Sibling's Day

* * *

><p>Naruto in now 8 and top 1 Shinobi in the Academy while his rival is second. Oh, his rival's name is Uchiha Sasuke. A boy with chin-length, black hair that's spiky in the back and onyx (Black) eyes. Yuki is now 11 and still an <strong>ANBU<strong> captain, she even began to train in **Medical Ninjutsu**. Unlike her otouto, didn't she know her dream yet, but now she does. She want to protect and help everyone who is precious to her. Like her otouto, the Sandaime Hokage, who she thinks of as a grand-father and Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku. But also the innocent people who doesn't treat her little brother wrong.

_'Otouto is late. I hope nothing has happened to him.'_

The door of the mansion opened and a crying Naruto came in.

''Otouto! What happened?! Why are you crying?!''

Said a panicking Yuki, who was running towards Naruto and hugged him. Naruto sobbed in his sister's chest and said after a few minutes of comforting

''Well you see. I came out the Academy and wanted to get here really fast, so that I could tell you some great news, ttebayo. But underway saw I that Hinata-chan was getting surrounded by Kumo Shinobis, so I decided to save her, ttebayo. But the Shinobis hurted me in progress.''

Yuki's eyes widened and asked

''where are you hurt and is Hinata-san alright?''

''My arm and yes, Hinata-chan is alright and save at home.''

Yuki sighed in relief and started healing Naruto's arm while thinking  
><em>'thank the Kamis, that I'm learning <em>_**Medical Ninjutsu**__. How could they do that to an innocent young girl? They probably wanted the __**Byakugan**__. If I get my hands on them. I'm so going to kill those Kumo Shinobis for hurting _**_my_**_ little brother. Wait a minute?'_

''Otouto, where are the Kumo Shinobis now?''

''Huh, oh. Inu-san appeared out of nowhere after I knocked them unconscious with the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and took them away.''

_'I bet that surprised them, that a 8 years old kid can use an A-Rank __**Kinjutsu**__. Serves them right. Oh, that reminds me.'  
><em>  
>''What was the great news you where going to say to me otouto?''<p>

The wound was healed so Yuki stopped healing it. Naruto smiled and said

''Tomorrow is it Parents and Siblings Day on school and I was wondering if you would come.''

Yuki smiled and said

''I would love to come otouto. (Naruto smiled bright) I will ask the Hokage if I can take tomorrow off, oké?''

Naruto nodded. Yuki disappeared in a swirl of white flowers and reappeared a few seconds later.

''I can come to the Parents and Siblings day otouto.''

Naruto smiled again and both decided to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day walked Naruto and Yuki towards the Academy. Yuki and Naruto were already waiting for a few minutes for the bell and were completely bored, but were after a few minutes of waiting, saved by the bell. The students walked to there seats with there parents and sibling next or behind them. Iruka walked in the room and said<p>

''Before I'm going to say what we are going to do, do I first to know who are all here. So I'm first going to name the students. The parents and the siblings will tell about them self after that, alright?''

Everybody nodded. Iruka smiled and said

''Aburame Shino?''

''Here.'' A boy with dark, bushy, brown hair, wearing sunglasses said. He wore black pants and a sea, green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

_'He looks mysterious.'_

''Akimichi Chöji?''

''Here.'' A fa- overweight boy with spiky, brown hair and black eyes said. He wore short, black pants, a short sleeved, green haori and a long, white scarf. Under the haori is a white t-shirt with the clan's kanji for 'food' on it.

_'...No comment.'_

''Haruno Sakura?''

''Here.'' A girl with long, bright, pink hair and large, green eyes said. She wore a red, short sleeved qipao dress with white circular designs on it, a white circle on the back and a zipper in front. she also wore tight, dark green pants. She was current looking dreamly at Sasuke.

_'Oh, great. A fangirl.'_

''Hyüga Hinata?''

''H-Here.'' A girl with short, dark blue hair and white with a lavender shade eyes stuttered. She wore navy, blue pants and a cream colored, long sleeved, hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and upper left sleeves.

_'She looks shy and insercure, but cute.'_

''Inuzuka Kiba?''

''Here.'' A boy with messy, brown hair and sharp, black eyes with slit pupils said. He has fangs and red fang marking of the Inuzuka Clan on both his cheeks. He wore dark greyish pants with came just over his knees and a grey, fur lined coat.

_'Wild.'_

''Nara Shikamaru?''

''Troublesome. Here.'' A lazy (almost sleeping) boy with shoulder length, black hair tied in a spiky, ponytail and narrow, blown eyes said. He wore a green lined, mesh t-shirt under a short sleeved, grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it along with brown pants.

_'To lazy.'_

''Uchiha Sasuke?''

''Here.'' Sasuke said. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. White arm warmers and white pants.

_'So that is otouto's rival. He looks arrogant.'_

''Uzumaki Naruto?''

''Here, ttebayo.'' Naruto said. He wore black Shinobi sandals with short, orange socks. Short, tight, black pants, a long sleeved, orange t-shirt with a red eddy on the bach and a long sleeved, black haori with a red eddy on the back. Everyone looked at him weirdly, minus Yuki, who just thought

_'probably his clothes.'_

''Yamanaka Ino?''

''Here.'' A girl with long, blond hair in a high, ponytail and blue eyes said. She wore a short, purple, vest like, blouse with a raised collar, a purple, apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers. She was also looking dreamly at Sasuke.

_'Oh, joy. An other fangirl.'_

''Oké and now the parents and/or siblings.''

''My name is Aburame Shibi. I'm the Clan head of the Aburame Clan and a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Shino.'' A man with very spiky, short, black hair and a moustache said. We wore sunglasses and a high collared, outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back. He wore a forehead protector around his head.

_'Like father, like son. Also mysterious._

''My name is Akimichi Chöza. I'm the Clan head of the Akimichi Clan, a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha and part of the Ino-Shika-Chö. I'm also the father of Chöji.'' A fa- overweight man with long, red hair, purple markings on his cheeks and closed eyes said. He wore a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for 'food' on it. He also wore a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector.

_'Also. no comment.'_

''My name is Haruno Kizachi and I'm a Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Sakura.'' A man with dull, pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom and blue eyes said. He has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a dark, loose fitting kimono shirt which has a green, inner lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt and a burgundy colored pants.

_'I have no idea what I need to say about him.'_

''My name is Haruno Mebuki and I'm a Kunoichi of Konoha. I'm also the mother of Sakura.'' A woman with shoulder length, blonde hair with a single bang which fells down into her face and green eyes said. She wore a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back and pink pants.

_'Looks_ _strict.'_

''My name is Hyüga Hiashi. I'm the Clan head of the Hyüga Clan and a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Hinata.'' A man with long, black hair and white eyes said. He wore a very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori and a forehead protector around his head.

_'He looks also arrogant. Nothing like his sweet daughter.'_

''My name is Hyüga Hanabi and the little sister of Hinata.'' A cute, small girl with dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair felling into her face and white eyes said. She wore a sleeveless, blue v neck t-shirt with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts.

_'She is also cute, like her big sister.'_

''My name is Inuzuka Tsume. I'm the Clan head of the Inuzuka Clan and a Tokubetsu Jünin Kunoichi of Konoha. I'm also the mother of Kiba.'' A woman with long, spiky, untamed brown hair and black slit pupils said. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore a standard Jünin outfit with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She didn't wore her forehead protector.

_'She looks exactly like Kiba-san.'_

''My name is Inuzuka Hana. I'm a Chünin Kunoichi of Konoha and the sister of Kiba.'' A girl with long, brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and large, black eyes said. She also has the red markings of the Inuzuka Clan on her cheeks and a light shade of lipstick. She wore a beige Konoha medic uniform and a forehead protector around her head.

_'She looks kind.'_

''Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikaku. I'm the Clan head of the Nara Clan and Jünin Shinobi commander of Konoha. I'm also part of the Ino-Shika-Chö and father of Shikamaru.'' A bored man with dark hair tied up into a spiky, ponytail and dark eyes said. He has two scars on the right side of his face. He wore a meshed t-shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards with a forehead protector around his head.

_'Troublesome, ka. Hihi. Like father, like son.'_

''My name is Nara Yoshino. I'm a Chünin Kunoichi of Konoha and mother of Shikamaru.'' A woman with long, brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face and black eyes said. She wore a pink blouse and dark coloured skirt along with an apron over it. She didn't wore her forehead protector.  
><em><br>'At last, she doesn't say troublesome. She also looks kind.'_

''My name is Uchiha Fugaku. I'm the Clan head of the Uchiha Clan, head of the Konoha Military Police Force and a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Sasuke.'' A man with short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyxc eyes said. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. He wore a forehead protector around his head.

_'Indeed. Like father, like son. Even he looks arrogant._'

''My name is Uchiha Mikoto. I'm a Jünin Kunoichi of Konoha and the mother of Sasuke.'' A woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes said. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron. She didn't wear a forehead protector.

_'At last, she isn't arrogant. I think she is the total opposite. Ske looks nice and kind.'_

''My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm an **ANBU** captain of Konoha and I'm also the elder brother of Sasuke.'' A young man with jet black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades and onxy eyes said. He has long, pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles, black pants and a forehead protector around his head.

_'He is handsome and doesn't look arrogant.'_

''My name is Yamanaka Inoichi. I'm the Clan head of the Yamanaka Clan, a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha and the last member of Ino-Shika-Chö. I'm also the father of Ino.'' A man with long, blond hair reaching into his back which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail with blue, green eyes said. He wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

_'No comment.'_

Everyone looked at the last person and Itachi thought

_'She looks like a godness.'_

''My name is Yukimura Yuki. I'm also knows as the Legendary White Flower in the Bingo Book. I'm the Clan head of the Yukimura Clan and I'm a SSS Rank Kunoichi of Hanagakure. I'm a SSS Rang **ANBU** captain of Konoha and adoptive elder sister of Naruto.'' Yuki said. She wore a white, short kimono with pink and red Sakure leaves on it. The sleeves of the kimono came to the wrist and the underside of the kimono came above her knees. The obi was the same pink as the sakura leaves on the kimono self and made in a butterfly behind her. She wore white socks and white Shinobi sandals. Her weapon pouch, which is also white, on her right lag and a white head protector with a flower and a leaf on it around her head.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Iruka: _'So she is Naruto sister I heard so much about.'  
><em>  
>Shino: <em>'She is already a Kunoichi?'<br>_  
>Chöji: <em>'Food.'<br>_  
>Sakura: '<em>So she is the sister of Naruto-baka. I hope she doesn't steal my Sasuke-kun away!'<br>_  
>Hinata: <em>'S-She is pretty.'<br>_  
>Kiba: <em>'Who is she again?'<br>_  
>Skikamaru: <em>'Troublesome.'<br>_  
>Sasuke: <em>'So she is the one who trains the dobe. I'm much more superior then that dope. She need to train me, not him.'<br>_  
>Naruto: <em>'That's my kind sister, ttebayo.'<br>_  
>Ino: <em>'It looks like she loves flowers. Maybe we could be friends and work together at my mother's flower shop?'<em>

Shibi:_ 'I'm surprised that she is already a Kunoichi.'  
><em>  
>Chöza: <em>'Food.'<br>_  
>Kizachi: <em>'Even she is from a Clan. The monster must have threatened her to become a little brother.'<br>_  
>Mebuki: <em>'Adoptive? She adopted the monster.'<br>_  
>Hiashi: <em>'I need to get her in the Hyüga Clan.'<br>_  
>Hanabi: <em>'I never have heard about her.'<br>_  
>Tsume:<em> 'I heard a lot about her. I think I'm going to give her a gift for all the things that she has done.'<br>_  
>Hana:<em> 'I always wanted to go to Hanakagure, mabye she can help me.'<br>_  
>Shikaku: <em>'Troublesome.'<br>_  
>Yoshino:<em> 'I heard about her.'<br>_  
>Fugaku: <em>'Somebody as powerful as her do I need in my Clan.'<br>_  
>Mikoto: <em>'I always wanted a daughter like her. Mabye if I ask her...'<br>_  
>Itachi:<em> 'Strong and beautiful, ka. Looks like Naruto-kun is finally happy. But she is going to be mine.'<br>_  
>Inoichi:<em> 'Flowers ka. I think Ino is going to like her.'<em>

Everyone recoverd from the shock and Iruka said

''now that's done. We teachers are going to ask the students question and the parents or siblings may help.''

Everyone nodded again and the teachers asked a lot of questions to the students. Much to the surprised parents and much to Yuki's amusement were Naruto's answers all correct. Suddenly walked Mizuki, a Chünin, walked towards Naruto and thought devilish

_'I know that you don't know this answer brat. You were sabotaging the toilets that day.'_

''Naruto, what do you know about **Kekkei Genkai**?''

Yuki narrowed her eyes and thought

_'Sorry traitor, that isn't going to work. Otouto knows every single book in Konoho. I already knows your plan and it wont work.'_

Naruto smiled and said

''A **kekkei Genkai** are abilities that past down from generation to generation. There are 3 types. Döjutsu, like the **Sharingan** of the Uchiha Clan or **Byakugan** of the Hyüga Clan. An other **Kekkei Genkai** is going from body to body, like the Smoke Transformation of the Iburi Clan _'and the Large Chakra Reserves of the Uzumaki Clan__.'_The last **Kekkei Genkai** allows you to combind the elements. Like the Blaze-, Boil-, Crystal-, Dark-, Dust-, Explosion-, Ice-, lava-, Light-, Magnet-, Scorch-, Snow-, Steel-, Storm-, Swift- and lastly Wood release.''

Everyone's jaw, minus Yuki, dropped again.

_'That's my little brother.'_

The rest of the day were there a lot of activities. Naruto became the top 1 Shinobi and Hinata was the top 1 Kunoichi in class.

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU – AN<strong>satsu Senjustu Tokushu** BU**tai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad**  
>Medical Ninjutsu<strong> – Medical Techniques**  
>Byakugan<strong> – All seeing white eye**  
>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Kekkei Genkai<strong> – Bloodline Limit  
><strong>Sharingan<strong> – Copy Wheel Eye


	8. Chapter 8: Graduate

Chapter 8: Graduate

* * *

><p>Naruto is 12 and Yuki is 15. A week after the Parents and Siblings Day were the Uchiha's massacred. Uchiha Itachi killed everyone except his little brother Sasuke. Sasuke said Itachi did it to test his capacity, but Yuki thinks there's more behind it. Naruto was in de Academy and Yuki was running to the Hokage's office. Yuki disappeared and reappeared in the office in a swirl of white flowers. The Hokage looked up from the pile of paperwork and asked kindly<p>

''Is there something wrong Yukimura-sama?''

''You still haven't found a way to defeat paperwork? Oh well, my question is: what is the real reason why the Uchiha's were killed?''

The Hokage sighed, used a Privacy Jutsu, send the **ANBU** away and said

''I was already wondering when you would come to me for that. It's true, Itachi didn't kill his own family to test his capacity, there is much more behind it. The Uchiha Clan were, after a while, doing mysterious. I asked Itachi, who is one of my most trusted people, to spy on his own Clan. He found out that the Clan was planning to take over Konoha, a coup d'État.  
>The Council, Itachi and I talked about what to do about it, but didn't found a solution. Danzö worked behind our backs, again and made a proposal with Itachi. Or someone else will kill Itachi's Clan along with himself, or Itachi would kill them himself. Itachi chose to do it himself, but asked Danzö that he could spare his little brother. Danzö agreed and the Clan was killed that night.''<p>

Yuki collapsed in the chair behind her and said

''that stuptid Council. First they destroyed my otouto's life and now Itachi-san's life. Why didn't you come to me, I could have helped you with finding a solution for it?''

''I may have kind of forget it .''

Yuki facepalmed. The Hokage laughed and asked seriously

''Yukimura-sama, can you do me a favor? (Yuki looked up.) You see, before the Clan was killed came Itachi here to say goodbye and asked me if I could protect his little brother.  
>Itachi is still loyal to me and can enter my office whenever he wants. But if I'm not here or I'm died and he is in the neighborhood, wounded or sick then he is going to have a few problems. That's why I gave him an address. If I'm not here then he can go to that address.''<p>

''Let me quess, it's my address?''

The Hokage nodded and said

''correct. You're the other most trusted person of me and I knew that you would understand.''

Yuki sighed and said

''fine. If his wounded, sick or anything and he is in the neighborhood, then I help him. Besides, he isn't a traitor, but a loyal Shinobi of Konoha.''

The Hokage smiled and said

''thank you.''

Yuki disappeared and Hiruzen thought

_'and hurry up and fell in love with him! I want a lot of grand childeren! And specially little Itachi's and little Yuki's!'_

* * *

><p>The next day was Naruto exited. he was going to graduate today. He entered the classroom and waited for the rest and Iruka-sensei. The door opens and Sasuke came in. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and thought<p>

_'I still need to ask his sister to train me. Then I can average my family and kill my brother.'_

The opens again and a few other's came in.

''Ino-pig!''

''Forehead!''

Naruto sighed and thought

_'and here we go again.'_

The door slides open and Ino and Sakura came in.

''I was here first Ino-pig!''

Ino snorted.

''Yeah right. My foot was here earlier then yours!''

They both ran to Sasuke to sit next to him. Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground because he was in the way and all fast was the female population in war. The door slides open again and Iruka came in.

''Be quiet! Sit down and keep still!''

Everyone sat down and Iruka sighed.

''Today is the gratuation day. You guys are going to do three tests. The first test is writing exams. By the second test are we going outside to throw kunais and shurikens. The last test is also inside and I will explain that one after we did the other two tests.''

The students plus Naruto nodded. Iruka walked around the class and placed an exam on each desk. He sat down on his own desk and shouted

''alright, don't cheat and start!''

The students wrote and wrote. Naruto was done after 10 minutes, while Sasuke after 20 minutes and Hinata was done after 25 minutes. Soon everyone was finished and ran, minus Naruto who used the **Shunshin no Jutsu**, outside.

''Alright, line up in two groups. The boys left and the girls right.''

Everyone lined up and the boys were first. Everyone revived 5 kunais and 5 shurikens. Naruto ended up first, Sasuke second, then Shino, then Chöji, the Shikamaru and lastly Kiba. After the boys were the girls. Hinata became first, Ino was second and Sakura was last. Everyone walked inside, minus Naruto who used again the **Shunshin no Jutsu**, and waited for Iruka. Iruka came in and said

''I will call you one by one and then that person will come along with me. Any questions? No, good.''

''Aburame Shino?''

Shino stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.

''Akimichi Chöji?''

Chöji stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.

''Haruno Sakura?''

Sakura stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around her head and behind her ears.

''Hyüga Hinata?''

Hinata stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around her neck.

''Inuzuka Kiba?''

Kiba stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.

''Nara Shikamaru?''

Shikamaru stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his left upper arm.

''Uchiha Sasuke?''

Sasuke stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.

''Uzumaki Naruto?''

Naruto stood up and walked to the other classroom. He stopped before Iruka and the other teachers. Iruka smiled, thought

_'good luck Naruto!'  
><em>  
>and said<p>

''alright Naruto, first the **Henge no Jutsu**!''

Naruto nodded, crossed his fingers and a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and in the place of Naruto stood the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Legendary Yellow Flash, his father. Iruka's jaw dropped.

_'So I was right that Naruto is the son of the Fourth. I'm not exactly that surprised, Naruto is his carbon copy. But it looks like I'm looking at the real one!'_

Iruka shook his head and said

''you can change back Naruto.''

The Fourth- I mean Naruto changed back and said

''what's next Iruka-sensei?''

Iruka smiled again and said

''next is the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!''

Naruto smiled and suddenly stood Mizuki for the teachers instead of Naruto. The rest looked at Mizuki's chair and saw a smiling Naruto sitting in the chair. And again dropped Iruka's jaw with this time a few other teachers.

_'Without handseals!?'  
><em>  
>Naruto stood up and walked to the front while Mizuki walked back to his chair. Iruka smiled again and said<p>

''and lastly the **Bunshin no Jutsu**! Make three of them to pass.''

Naruto smiled and crossed his arms again.

_Flashback no Jutsu._

_The day of an other training has ended and Yuki along with Naruto were walking to home. But Yuki suddenly stopped. She turned around to look at Naruto and said_

_''I almost forgot. Naruto you know that when you graduate that you need to do the __**Bunshin no Jutsu **__right? -Naruto nodded.- And you also know that you can do the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ instead of the normal __**Bunshin**__ right? -Naruto nodded again.- Well as you already know, you can't do the __**Bunshin**__, so I got an idea for that. If you are going to graduate, just make a normal __**Bunshin**__ seal and say __**''Bunshin no Jutsu''**__ but make instead of a __**Bunshin**__ an __**Kage Bunshin**__. But don't say that you maked a __**Kage Bunshin**__, oké otouto?''  
>Naruto nodded and both walked furter.<em>

_End Flashback no Jutsu. Kai!_

**''Bunshin no Jutsu**.''

Five puffs of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and there stood five **Bunshins** but unknown to the teachers were they **Kage Bunshins**. Iruka smiled and said

''you're graduated Naruto, congratulations. Black, blue or costume made?''

Naruto walked to Iruka and picked a black forehead protector. he placed it around his head, said while bowing

''thank you for everything Iruka-sensei,''

and walked to the rest of the class. Meanwhile, Iruka was in shock.

_'His sister did even teach him manners!'_

Naruto sat down and Iruka came in.

''Yamanaka Ino?''

Ino stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around her waist. Iruka walked again in, smiled at all the soon-to-be Genins and said

''Meet me here tomorrow at the same time as always to meet your teams and team Jünin.''

Iruka almost walked out the door but suddenly a swirl of white flowers appeared.

''Nee-chan! I'm graduated!''

Yuki smiled at her little brother and said

''congratulations otouto! Should we go to Ichiraku to celebrade?''

Naruto nodded and hugged Yuki. Both **Shunshined** out the Academy and appeared by the Ichiraku. Teuchi and Ayame smiled at the two and Teuchi asked

''it's good to see you two again, what are the orders?''

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU – AN<strong>satsu Senjustu Tokushu** BU**tai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad**  
>Shushin no Jutsu<strong> – Body Flicker Technique**  
>Henge no Jutsu<strong> – Transformation Technique  
><strong>Kawarimi no Jutsu<strong> – Replacement Technique  
><strong>Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Clone Technique  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique


	9. Chapter 9: Team 7

Chapter 9: Team 7

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking to the Academy and thought<p>

_'I wonder who is my team is? I just hope that it isn't Sasuke. Otherwise will he demand training with my sister, again. Sigh. He just can't understand that my sister doesn't want to train him and he can't make her. He maybe superior here to almost everyone, except ji-san and the Council of course, but he isn't to Yuki and me. Hm, I still remember the first time that he demanded- uhh, asked my sister for training.'_

_Flashback no Jutsu._

_The Parents and Sibling Day was over and everyone walked towards their houses. Well, almost everyone. Yuki and Naruto decided to talk to Iruka. Iruka was a kind of big brother to Naruto. Yuki, Naruto and Iruka were talking and a certain Uchiha decided to disturb. Yuki sighed and asked_

_''is there something you want to say to me Uchiha-san?''_

_''I want you to train me!''_

_Yuki sighed again and said_

_''I'm sorry Uchiha-san but I'm already training my little brother. Family comes first. Besides, you can't command me, You got no authority over over me.''_

_Sasuke looked mad and stormed away. Unknown to all, a certain Uchiha __**ANBU**__ captain listen along with them. The Uchiha's walked away but not before Uchiha Itachi winked at Yuki. Yuki blushed and looked away, while thinking_

_'Why is my heart beating fast? I think my face looks like a tomato now.'_

_''-Sama?''_

_Yuki looked up and saw a concerned Iruka._

_''Are you alright Yukimura-sama?''_

_''I'm fine Iruka-san, no need to worry about me.''_

_Iruka nodded but did catch the lie._

_'She probably doesn't want to talk about it.'_

_''Nee-chan? When are we going home, I'm hungry, ttebayo!''_

_Yuki smiled, wished Iruka a good evening and walked to home with Naruto hot on her heels._

_End Flashback no Jutsu. Kai!_

Naruto sighed and walked the class in. The class was already full except for two places, one by Hinata and one by Sakura. Normally was he planning on going to sit next to his crush Sakura, but after a good talk with a certain sister, decided he to sit next to Hinata. He walked towards Hinata and asked kindly

''do you mind if I sit next to you Hinata-chan?''

_'H-He w-wants to s-sit next to m-me and h-he even c-called me H-Hinata-chan!'_

Hinata smiled with a really red face and Naruto smiled while sitting on the chair. Iruka smiled and said

''alright. After you know on which team you sit, will a Jünin-sensei get you and your team. Team one...''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the village. Yuki walked to the Memorial Stone and saw a Jünin with silvergrey hair. He wore a standard Jünin outfit, a mask over his mouth and nose and a forehead protector around his left eye.

''Should you be at the Academy Hatake-san?''

The Jünin turned around and said

''well, I was sleeping under a very big tree and woke up late. So I ran to the Academy but, a black cat was in the way, so I had to take a long way around. But a thief appeared out of nowhere. I attacked him and ended up here.''

_'Oké. The first one, I believe. The other lies, are completely bull shit.'_

''And what about you? Should you be in the Academy?''

Yuki smiled a little and said|

''I'm an **ANBU** captain and already out the Academy. My name is Yukimura Yuki but I think you know me as The Legendary White Flower or as the elder sister of Naruto, your sensei's son.''

''I see. I'm sorry, senpai, I didn't recognise you. Also my name is Hatake Kakashi, so please call me Kakashi, senpai.''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Academy.<p>

''Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyüga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.''

Naruto slammed his head on the table as did Sasuke. Hinata thought happy

_'I-I'm in N-Naruto-kun's t-team.'_

''Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino.''

''Team 9 is on this moment still calculating. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chöji.''

Ino also slammed her head on the table and murmured something like

''why his team?''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Yuki and an one-eyed Jünin.<p>

''Can I ask you a question Kakashi-san?''

Kakashi raised a brow but nodded.

''You're ordered by the Council to train the Uchiha aren't you?''

Kakashi said nothing and did nothing.

''I know that you don't want to train him, but you want to train my little brother right. (Kakashi nodded.) In that case, go ahead and train my little brother. If the Council got a problem with that, call me.''

Kakashi nodded again and said

''thank you, senpai.''

Yuki smiled a bit and disappeared in a swirl of white flowers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Academy.<p>

''Where is our sensei? He or she is late, ttebayo!''

Hinata said shyly

''P-Please don't s-shout N-Naruto-kun.''

''But Hinata-chan, sensei is 3 hours late. The others and even Iruka-sensei is already gone!''

''Shut up dobe, I'm sure he hase a good excuse for it.''

Suddenly got Naruto an idea and walked to the door. He picked an eraser and put a special **Füinjutsu** on it. A few years ago talked Yuki and Naruto over **Füinjutsu**. The Uzumaki's are masters in it, it's like a family bloodline, a tradition. But Yuki isn't a Uzumaki. However, for Naruto is Yuki family so he thought is was oké that she could learn it too, he didn't think his parents would mind. Yuki is now **Füinjutsu** master lever 8 and high-kage level while Naruto is now **Füinjutsu** master level 6 and high-Jünin level. Naruto placed the eraser between the door and the wall and sat down on a chair.

_'Hopefully, that teach him or her not to be late.'  
><em>  
>The door opens and the eraser fell on a man with silvergrey hair. But suddenly orange paint came out the eraser. Instead of silver/grey hair turned it into orange hair.

''He fell for it, he fell for it.''

Hinata decided to keep still and Sasuke thought

_'for real? Is he really a Jünin?'  
><em>  
>The man picked the eraser up and said<p>

''how should i say this? My first impressions of you guys are...maa, I hate you.''

The faces of the three Gennin Shinobi fell.

''Meet me at the roof.''

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

_'A __**Shunshin no Jutsu**__? No, the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__.'_

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of green leaves and appeared on the roof. A few second later came Hinata and Sasuke through the roof door. They all, except for the Jünin, sat on the ground.

''Well Team 7, why don't you introduce youselves? I start. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes.''

''Huh?''

''As for my dream...I have a few hobbies. Alright you're next blondie.''

''My name is Yukimura-Uzumaki Naruto._ 'I say my full name when the time comes.'_ I like ramen, nee-chan and training with my nee-chan and I hate traitor, people who hurt my family or friends and people who can't see the difference between a kunai and a storage scroll and people who don't know what a Jinchüriki is. (Sasuke narrow his eyes at that and thought _'a what?'_ Kakashi also narrowed his eyes but thought _'so he knows it already.'_) My hobbies are pulling pranks and training with nee-chan. My dream is to become Hokage, so that the village will recognize my existence.''

_'I see. He grew up in an interesting way. I think I should thank senpai for that.'_

''Oké, next.''

''M-My name i-is Hyüga Hainata. I l-like a certain s-someone and my s-sister Hanabi. I h-hate the Caged Bird seal. My h-hobbies are reading and dancing. My dream is to r-remove the Caged Bird Seal from e-every H-Hyüga and to become a g-great Kunoichi.''

_'Thank you kami-sama that I didn't get a fangirl!'  
><em>  
>''Last guy.''<p>

''My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of thing that I like. Also, it isn't a dream but a mission. To revive my Clan and to...kill a certain man.''

_'I hope he doesn't mean me.'_

_'Just as I thought...'_

''Alright, you three have all unique personalities. I like that. We are going to do a mission tomorrow.''

Naruto smiled and said

''what kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?''

''A survival mission.''

''B-But sensei. W-We had those at t-the A-Academy already.''

''It's a special misson.''

''Then what kind of mission then, ttebayo.''

Suddenly Kakashi laughed while Sasuke kept himself still.

''W-Why are you s-smiling sensei.''

He stopped laughing and said

''Well, if I'm going to say this than you guys are not going to like it.''

Kakashi put up a scared face and said

''Out of the 27 graduates, are only 9 becoming Gennins. The others will be sent back to the Acaemy.''

Hinata and Sasuke looked horrified and Naruto looked...like he couldn't really care?

''See? You three are surprised! Bring you're Shinobi equipments and meet me at 5 A.M!''

_'I'm not going back to the Academy, besides I'm already Jünin-level. I will surprise him tomorrow.'_

_'W-What! I don't want to s-separated from N-Naruto-kun!'_

_'I can't fail, I still have to kill Itachi!'_

Kakashi turned around, waved and said

''Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You throw up if you do it.''

Hinata and Sasuke again looked horrified and Naruto just smiled?

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU – AN<strong>satsu Senjustu Tokushu** BU**tai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad**  
>Füinjutsu<strong> – Sealing Techniques**  
>Shunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Body Flicker Technique  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique


	10. Chapter 10: The bell test

Chapter 10: The bell test

* * *

><p>''Otouto? Please wake up. You don't want to be late for the test right?''<p>

Naruto woke up and saw a smiling Yuki before him. Naruto blushed and pouted. Yuki laughed and started making breakfast. Naruto came out his room and saw a delicious breakfast on the table.

_'To bad that I may not eat it.'  
><em>  
>Yuki smiled and asked<p>

''where are you waiting for? Come and eat breakfast otouto.''

''But nee-chan! Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast!''

Yuki sighed and said

''he only suggested it, not order it. Besides, it's not smart to skip breakfast. You need all the energie you need and specially if your up against Kakashi-san.''

Naruto nodded and started eating. After a few minutes picked Naruto all his Shinobi stuff and Yuki cleaned the table.

''Bye nee-chan!''

Yuki smiled, hugged Naruto and said

''good luck and don't hurt Kakashi-san to much, oké?''

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Yuki smiled again and thought

_'you really grow fast, don't you otouto.'  
><em>  
>Yuki sighed and walked to the Hokage tower to get a mission.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile appeared Naruto in the training grounds. He sat down on the ground and waited for Hinata-chan, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. A few minutes and yawns later came Hinata and Sasuke in the training grounds.<p>

''Good morning Hinata-chan, Sasuke.''

''G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun.''

''Hn.''

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke decided to keep standing. 3 hours later came Kakashi in a puff of smoke. He looked at the three Gennins before him and smiled. Naruto was fast asleep, Hinata was also fast asleep and lied against Naruto with Naruto's hands around Hinata's waist while Sasuke lied, also fast asleep, against Naruto's back with his own back.

_'My three cute little Gennin's. To bad I don't have a camera with me. Well, I probably should wake them up.'_

Kakashi walked first towards Sasuke and shook him awake. Sasuke awoke, stood up and glared at Kakashi.

_'He seriously got a few problems.'_

Thought Kakashi while sweat-dropping at the ''last'' Uchiha and woke up Hinata. Hinata woke up slowly but when she saw in who's arms she lied, she fainted. Kakashi had the urge to face-palm but didn't to it.

_'I totally forgot about that.'  
><em>  
>Kakashi sighed and woke up Naruto. Naruto awoke and saw the position in which he lied. He blushed and gentle put Hinata to the ground. He softly shook her awake and Hinata woke up for the second time that moment.<p>

''Yo.''

The three Gennins looked at Kakashi and glared at him.

_'Damn, my three cute little students are mad at me.'_

''Sorry folks. An old woman with groceries needed help so I...''

''Save it, ttebayo!''

Kakashi picked up an alarm out of nowhere and put it on a log. He picked two bells and said

''The time limit is noon. From now to than do you have to get a bell from me to succeed this test. If you don't get a bell than you be tied up a log post while the others eat lunch before you.''

Hinata and Sasuke put their hands on their stomachs and both thought at the same time

_'So that is why he told us not to eat breakfast.'  
><em>  
>Naruto smiled and thought<p>

_'I'm glad that I listened to nee-chan.'  
><em>  
>Kakashi smiled at the three, well their think that he smiled because his visible eye looked like a upside down U.<p>

''oké. Shinobis always hide and hide their presences... Go!''

The three disappeared and Kakashi thought

_'Sasuke is hiding in the tree next to me but isn't hiding his chakra. Hinata in hiding in the bushes and is hiding her chakra well. And lastly Naruto... Where is he? Damn, he is hiding his chakra to much, I can't feel it. Senpai trained him to good.'  
><em>  
>Suddenly out of nowhere came a few shurikens. Kakashi stepped aside and Sasuke came out the tree.<p>

''Shinobi Tactics Know-How Number 1: **Taijutsu**.''

Kakashi put his hand in his weapon pouch and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_'Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat, why would he pick a weapon?'  
><em>  
>Kakashi put his hand out the pouch and an orange book sat in his hand. On the book stood Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto quietly coughed.<p>

_'Oh great. A pervert.'  
><em>  
>Sasuke looked mad at Kakashi and asked<p>

''why are you reading?''

kakashi looked at him deadpanned and said

''why? because I want to find out the end of course.''

Sasuke attacked and the battle started. Well, battle? Sasuke used Taijutsu but failed at hiting kakashi, while Kakashi self was reading the por... romance book and catching the fists and feet of Sasuke. Kakshi had enough and knocked Sasuke unconscious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile heard Hinata something in the bushes next to her.<br>''**Byakugan**!''  
>Veins appeared around her eyes and her sight turned blackgray/white.

_'B-But there i-is n-nobody h-here?'  
><em>  
>''Psst! Behind you Hinata.''<p>

Hinata turned around and a swirl of leafes gathered around her. Suddenly was she somewhere else.

_'G-Genjutsu or s-something else?'  
><em>  
>''H-Hinata-chan.''<p>

Hinata turned around and saw an incredible injured Naruto leaning on a tree.  
>''N-Naruto-kun!''<p>

_'N-No, i-it's a G-Genjutsu. N-Naruto-kun is m-much stronger t-than that.'  
><em>  
>Hinata deactivated her <strong>Byakugan<strong> and shouted softly

''K-Kai.''

The Genjutsu was released but before her stood still an injured Naruto.

_'I-It's r-real this t-time.'  
><em>  
>Thought a horrified Hinata and fainted with a 'thud' to the ground. The injured Naruto<br>released the **Henge** and in the place of Naruto stood Kakashi.

_'Shinobi Tactics Know-How Number 2: __**Genjutsu**__. I'm surprised that she did know it was a Genjutsu but was my Henge to injured or something? Ne, don't think so. Now, where is Naruto-kun?'_

**''Füton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu!''**

Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto with two swords made out of wind in each of his hands going towards him.

_'Looks like Naruto-kun is a Wind Releaser, like sensei. But that is a B-Rank Jutsu, damn senpai trained him good.'_

''Shinobi Tactics Know-How Number 3: **Ninjutsu**.''

Kakashi picked two kunais and the battle between Naruto and Kakashi began. It was a good battle until Kakashi came behind Naruto with his hand in a tiger seal. Naruto jumped out of the way and maked a seal himself.

''Good Naruto. Never let enemies get behind you.''

Naruto smiled brightly and said, almost shouted

''Thank Kakashi-sensei.''

Kakashi smiled under his mask, well Naruto thought that he smiled because his visible eye looked like a upside down U. The two started fighting again but this time used Naruto the **Suiton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu**. Two swords made out of water. Unknown to Kakashi can Naruto also use the **Katon: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu** and the **Raiton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu**. His sister, who even got earth, can do this four plus the **Doton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu**.

''Say Naruto. Which element do you all got?''

''My primary is wind of my father and water of my mother. My secondary is fire of furball and lightning.''

Kakashi dropped his jaw, thanks to the mask didn't Naruto see it.

_'S-Say w-what? 4 of the 5 elements! A Gennin only has one, a Jünin two or three at most and a kage five... Wait... Furball? Who is that? Nevermind. I ask later, it's time.'  
><em>  
>A second after Kakashi thought that, rings the alarm. Sasuke and Hinata, who woke up a few minutes ago, sat on the ground and Naruto was tied up on a log post.<p>

''Well, non of you need to return to the Academy. You two, except for Naruto, should quit be Shinobis.''

Sasuke became mad and attacked Kakashi. Smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and Kakashi sat on Sasuke.

''Do you guys think being a Shinobi is easy?''

''W-What do y-you mean K-Kakashi-sensei?''

''You three don't understand the answer of this test.''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked quietly

''the answer?''

''Yes, the answer to determine whether you pass or fail. The answer is...''

But before Kakashi could finish that said Naruto

''Teamwork.''

Everyone looked at him weirdly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, Hinata looked confused and Kakashi smiled proudly.

''That correct Naruto. Teamwork. Really, why do you think you all split up after the Academy and form a team. To use teamwork.  
>Sasuke! You think that those two are weak and a burden to you and acted on you're own.<br>Hinata! I know that you doubt youself, get more confident.  
>And Naruto. I know that you made a <strong>Kage Bunshin<strong> and tried to talk to Sasuke about the teamwork but failed. I'm proud at you.''

Naruto smiled a little in embarrassment. Kakashi sighed, stood up and walked to the Memorial Stone.

''Look at this... Their are numerouse names carved into this stone. The names of the the people on this stone are heroes. But not normal heroes, they are K.I.A.''

Hinata and Sasuke looked both confused while Naruto became sad and looked a bit away.

''(_Looks like Naruto knows about this._) K.I.A. means Killed In Action. This stone means a lot to us Shinobis. The names of family, friends, are carved into this stone.''

Kakashi sighed again and said while looking over his shoulder

''I will give Sasuke and Hinata one more chance. But the battle after the lunch is much more harder. Only those who had lunch are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat. If anyone feeds him, that person will immediately fail.''

Kakashi disappeared and Sasuke and Hinata started eating. After a few seconds looked Hinata around for someone. She didn't saw that person and started feeding Naruto.

''Hinata. Are you crazy. What if Kakashi-sensei will found out.''

Hinata looked at Sasuke and said

''K-Kakashi-sensei isn't h-here n-now and i-if we h-hafe to f-fight against Kakashi-sensei t-then we a-all need o-our energy.''

Sasuke looked at his own bento, sighed, put it in front of Naruto and said

''He can take mine to.''

Naruto and Hinata smiled. Suddenly the cloud became gray, thunder appeared and an explosion appeared before the three. The smoke cleared and a MAD Kakashi stood there.

_'Help!'  
><em>  
>Was the thought that ran in all three minds.<p>

''You guys!''

The sky cleared and Kakashi said while smiling

''Pass.''

''Huh.''

''P-Pass? H-How?''

Kakashi face became emotionless again and he said

''You guys are the first. People I had before were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Shinobis need to think beyond the normal. In the world of Shinobis, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are ever worse scum. An friend of mine said that ones. The training ends here. Everyone passes!''

* * *

><p><strong>Taijutsu<strong> – Body Techniques**  
>Byakugan <strong>– All seeing white eye  
><strong>Henge no Jutsu<strong> – Transformation Technique  
><strong>Genjutsu <strong>– Illusionary Techniques  
><strong>Füton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu<strong> – Wind Release: Twin Sword Technique  
><strong>Ninjutsu<strong> – Ninja Techniques  
><strong>Suiton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu<strong> – Water Release: Twin Sword Technique  
><strong>Katon: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu<strong> – Fire Release: Twin Sword Technique  
><strong>Raiton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu<strong> – Lightning Release: Twin Sword Technique  
><strong>Doton: Tsuin Ken no Jutsu<strong> – Earth Release: Twin Sword Technique  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique


	11. Chapter 11: Telling the past

Chapter 11: Telling the past

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the bell test and a lot has happened. Right after the bell test became Kakashi like an older brother to Naruto. They told each other a lot of things but when Naruto found out that Kakashi lived on his own, asked Naruto to his sister if Kakashi could live with them. Yuki didn't mind. Kakashi is the student of Naruto's father, the Yondaime. So a week after the bell test moved Kakashi in by Naruto and Yuki. Kakashi didn't only became the adoptive elder brother of Naruto but also of Yuki but he is sometimes ''over'' protective over both Naruto and Yuki.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the test, an other thing has happened, a sad thing.<br>Hinata acted quiet distant in those two weeks. Naruto and Kakashi were worried and asked to Yuki if she could talk to Hinata, to see what's wrong, since both of them are girls. But when Yuki saw Hinata by a lake crying, was even Yuki worried. Yuki gained Hinata's attention but when Hinata turned around, froze Yuki.  
>Around Hinata's forehead were bandage, meaning under the bandage, is the Caged Bird Seal. Yuki was totally shocked but kindly asked Hinata what happened. Hinata said that her father thought and said that she was weak, he placed the Caged Bird Seal on her forehead and he throw her out the Hyüga Compound.<br>Yuki made a note to herself to kill that bastard that hurted Hinata, really, who would do that to such a kind and sweet girl, his own daughter no less?  
>Yuki thought for a minute and had an idea. She asked Hinata if she wanted to live with her, Naruto and Kakashi. Hinata hasitated at first but agreed after thinking for a few moments.<br>Yuki brought Hinata with her to her house and told Naruto and Kakashi.  
>Both Kakashi and Naruto both looked ready to spill blood. Kakashi also made a note to himself to kill that bastard for hurting <strong>his<strong> student, **nobody** hurts **his** student and get's away with it, he could care less about Sasuke, but **nobody** and he really means **nobody** get's away with hurting **his** two cute little students and Yuki of course. And Naruto wanted to kill him for hurting his teammate, he also didn't understant why he would hurt a sweet girl like Hinata. But both of them welcomed Hinata with open arms.

* * *

><p>All fast became Hinata a little sister to both Kakashi and Yuki. But with Naruto, well, let's just say that they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Kakashi, Yuki, Naruto and Hinata are training and training. While Kakashi and Yuki in their free time, with is not a lot of time, Yuki has a lot of S-Rank missions and Kakashi has D-Rank missions with team 7, are making together a list of ways to make Hinata's father's live a living hell.<p>

* * *

><p>And finally after a month of training, Kakashi is High-<strong>ANBU<strong> level and **Füinjutsu** Master level 4. Yuki is now High-Kage level and still **Füinjutsu **Master level 8. Naruto is High-Jünin - Low ANBU level and still **Füinjutsu** Master level 6 and Hinata didn't stutter anymore and thank to the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** became High-Chünin level and **Füinjutsu** Master level 2.  
>After the month told Yuki about Itachi. Non of the tree were mad or thought that he was a traitor, instead agreed all three on helping him when the time comes and all four agreed on not telling Sasuke about it, both the Sandaime and Itachi didn't want that.<p>

* * *

><p>But now. Alle four were siting in the living room. Kakashi and Yuki on the couch and Hinata and Naruto, cuddling against each other, on the other couch on the other side of Kakashi and Yuki.<br>There was one problem, they know almost everything about each other except the past. Only Yuki and Naruto knows each other past. Kakashi cleared his throat and said

''maybe it's smart if I start. I'm the olders here.''

Yuki smiled and said

''you're only 26 nii-san. I'm 15, otouto is 12 and imouto is also 12. But you're past is longer than all of us so I think it's smart if otouto or imouto starts.''

Naruto nodded in agreement and said

''mine is short, so I start.''

The rest just nodded

''Well, I'm born on 10 October in Konoha. I never met my parents but I know who they are.  
>My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the heir and last survivor of the Uzumaki Clan and heir to the throne of the Uzu no Kuni. She was also the second Jinchüriki of the Kyübi. A Jinchüriki is a human with a demon sealed inside of himherself.  
>My father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Konoha's Legendary Yellow Flash and heir and last survivor of the Namikaze Clan.<br>On my birth attacked the Kyübi no Yöko the village. My father didn't had a choice and sealed the Kyübi in me. Thanks to that hated almost the whole village me since my birth.  
>The only who didn't hate me at that time were the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, Inu-san and the two of Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

I have been since my birth in an orphan house, but the childeren didn't want to play with me and the adults hated me. After my 3th birthday decided the village to kill me, but didn't succeed. The Sandaime had a squad ANBU protecting me. That's how I met Inu-san.  
>One day the beating did go to far and I almost died. Inu-san saved me at the last minuted, brought me to the hospital and stayed with me the whole time.<br>Since than saved Inu-san me over and over.  
>When I was 4 threw the land lady me out the Orphan house. 4 villagers saw that and decided to have a little fun with me and almost raped me.<br>Sandaime ji-san rescued me, punished those 4 men and asked why I wasn't in the Orphan house. I told him that they threw me out and ji-san bought me an apartment.  
>When I was 5 I heard ji-san was in the hospital and there I met Yuki. Since than are Kyübi, who I call Furball, Yuki and I friends.<br>Hinata-chan?''

Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes and said

''yes Naruto-kun?''

''Do you still want to be my girlfriend?''

''Of course I still want to be you're girlfriend, you are not the Furball and the Furball isn't you.''

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata. Kakashi cleared his throat and said

''otouto? There is something I need to tell you.''

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata and looked at his elder brother. Kakashi placed an ANBU mask on his face and Naruto shouted

''ino-san!''

while hugging Kakashi to the death.

''You don't look that surprised onee-chan, that onii-san is Inu-san.''

Yuki looked at her little sister and said

''Sandaime-sama and nii-san both told me about it, but to be honest did I found out about it meself. Inu-san has silver hair and only one person in Konoha has silver hair, Hatake Kakashi.''

Hinata nodded, raised her hand and asked

''may I go next?''

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

''I'm born on 27 December in Konoha. At first Hiashi, my father was nice and kind to me and my mother was the kindest in the whole world. But my mother died when she gave birth to my little sister Hanabi.  
>My father trained and trained me but I wasn't strong enough to defent meself. He said I was a failure that shouldn't have been born.<br>There was one person in my Clan that I could thrust, Hyüga Neji, my cousin of the branch family.  
>But when I joined team 7, for ones did I feel I belonged there, I was happy. Until he placed the Caged Bird Seal on me a few weeks ago. He threw me out the compound.<br>That's how I met onee-chan. I'm really happy here, I don't want to leave from here.''

Hinta had tears in her eyes. Yuki threw her arms around Hinata and hugged her while Kakashi patted her head in a comfort manner.

Yuki sighed, sat down on the couch and said

''I'm next. I'm born on 8 October in Yukigakure no Sato in Yuki no Kuni or Land of Snow. I was born as the heir of the Yukimura Clan and heir to the throne of the Yuki no Kuni.  
>Been a princess, life was hard but my family loved me very much.<br>But when I was 3 a servant by the name of Kabuto betrayed us. He, along with a lot of other people, killed my family before my own eyes.  
>My mother saved me but died in return. I ran to the village for protection but even the village wasn't spared. Everyone died and I was completely alone.<p>

Since then walked I around the planet and learned from diffrent villagers and became the Legendary White Flower at 4. Since than did I save the people on this planet countless of times, that how I became friends with every Daimyo of the Planet.  
>When I became 5 the Hanakage found me and took me into Hana. There I became a SSS-Rank Kunoichi.<br>When I was 6 Orochimaru kidnapped me and experimented on me. That's how I have 3 **Kekkai Genkais** instead of 1. Normally did I had just snow but now I got snow, light and crystal.  
>The Hanakage later saved me and we both kept my <strong>Kekkai Genkai<strong> a secret but Orochimaru fount out that I was the Legendary White Flower and upgraded the Bingo Book. Since then a lot of people are behind me to get my powers.  
>But thanks to the Hanakage, nobody did know that I lived in Hana. But some of the Shinobi in the village were also traitors, they told a lot of people where I lived and a war came in Hana.<br>Back then was I only 8. I ended the war and ran away. I didn't want to put Hana in danger again.  
>I ended up unconscious by the gate of Konoha. I woke up in the hospital of Konoha and there I met Naruto.''<p>

Naruto and Hinata both hugged Yuki while Kakashi patted Yuki softly on her head. Hinata sat down and asked

''Who is Orochimaru?''

The rest also sat down and Yuki said

''Orochimaru was 1 of the 3 Legendary Sannin of Konoha. But when Sandaime-sama found out that Orochimaru experimented on people became he a missing-nin.''

Kakashi picked three tissue boxes out of nowhere and put them on the table.

''My turn. I'm born on 15 September in Konoha. My mother died while giving childbirth to me. My father was Konoha's Legendary White Fang, Hatake Sakumo.  
>My father and his team were sent on a mission of great importance to Konoha. When his teammates' lives were endangered, my father chose to abandon the mission in order to save them. The impact of the mission's failure caused my father to be hated by Hi no Kuni, the villagers and Shinobis of Konoha, and even those he had saved.<br>Dishonoured, my father fell into a deep depression, which caused his abilities to suffer as a result. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide.''

''I heard about that.''

Everyone looked at Yuki.

''I think it was very noble of him to save his teammates.''

Kakashi smiled and murmured a soft ''thank you.''

''I graduated at an age of 5 and was put in team 7, my teammates where Uchiha Obito, a boy with short, spiky, black hair and black eyes and Nohara Rin, a girl with brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks and my sensei was Namikaze Minato, your father Naruto.  
>Obito was a lot like you Naruto, Rin was a lot like you Hinata and to be honest was I a lot like Sasuke in the past.''<p>

Yuki chuckled. Everyone again looked at her.

''A Deja vu. You guys are both team 7 and both the same attitude.''

The other were quiet for a minute until they found out what Yuki meant. They are were on their backs from laughing. A few minutes later was everyone quiet again.

''I later became a Chünin at 6 and not much time later a Jünin. Of course I revived gifts but not from Obito, he forgot.  
>Oh well, we wanted to celebrate about my promotion but we revived a mission. A simple mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure no Sato or Hidden Village in the Grass. Minato-sensei hurried before us to take out the enemies so we could destroy it easly.<p>

However, we were ambushed and Rin got kidnapped by Iwa Shinobis. Obito and me were planning on saving Rin but an invisible enemy attacked and I damaged my left eye. Thanks to that awoke Obito his **Sharingan**. Obito killed the enemy and we continued searching for Rin.  
>We found her in a cave and killed the Iwa Shinobi who were there. The cave collapsed and we ran. Underway was I hit by a rock and got behind. Obito saw that a big rock was close to kill me and pushed me aside.<br>Rin and I were unconsious for a second but we awoke up. We were still in the cave but we could excape, except Obito. The big rock that was supposed to fell on me landed on Obito. His right side was completely crushed and beyond repair.  
>Obito knew that he was dying and said that he still didn't gave me a gift. He requested his left <strong>Sharingan<strong> to be my gift and instructed Rin to implant his left **Sharingan** in my damaged left eye. Rin complied and I can use the **Sharingan** but couldn'd deactivate it, I still can't.

The cave started collapsing again and Rin and I excaped but Obito died. I wanted to save him but he didn't want me to save him, he said it was already to late.  
>Rin and I ran to the Kannabi Bridge, told Minato-sensei what happened and destroyed the bridge.<br>A few months later was Rin taked by Kiri. I was able to rescue her but Rin was forcibly made the Jinchüriki of the Sanbi. Rin knew about Kiri's plan to unleash the Sanbi on Konoha and begged me to kill her. I refused and Rin waited for me to attack Kiri and intentionally got in my path, I killed Rin that day.  
>A few months has passed but I was still haunted by killing Rin, having nightmares and I avoided my fellow classmates.<br>Later when Minato-sensei became the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha assigned he me to join the **ANBU** under his direct command. I later became the **Sharingan** no Kakashi, who copied over a 1000 Jutsus.

A few years later attacked the Kyübi, who killed Minato-sensei and Kushina-san.  
>The Sandaime took the place as Hokage again and I continued in <strong>ANBU<strong>. I later got a mission to protect one Uzumaki Naruto. I first I thought it was weird because Kushina-san in the last Uzumaki but when I saw Naruto I immedaitely knew it was Minato-sensei's son.  
>I saw that a few villagers were hurting Naruto, so I saved him and swore on the grave of his parents that I always will protect him. 3 years later became I a Jünin to teach Academy childeren to became a Jünin, but in my free time I still protected Naruto in my <strong>ANBU<strong> form.  
>Then Naruto met Yuki. I wasn't sure if I could trust you so I kind of followed you around everywhere and after 2 years I completely trust you, so I stopped following you and when I got Naruto's team I passed them. You know what happened after that.''<p>

Yuki, Naruto and Hinata were all three crying and all hugged Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eyes and hugged them back. But when Kakashi opened his eyes,, where they somewhere else.

''Uuhhmm, guys. Maybe it's smart if you open up your eyes.''

The rest opened their eyes and looked around. Yuki and Naruto look amused by something while Hinata and Kakashi looked confused. The places looked like a sewer, a red sewer with a big cage. A white paper with ''Seal'' on the cage and a big red Kitsune with nine tails behind the bars.

''So, you guys have finally arrived. Took you some time. Time to tell you guys the truth of what happened on October the 10th, 12 years ago.''

The four nodded and sat on the water on the ground, it is a sewer after all. The Kyübi sighed.

''We demon also live in the Summoning Realm like the animals you summon. To be honest, those animals are also demons, but small ones.  
>On 10 October, your birth Naruto, was I inside your mother, Uzumaki Kushina. By the birth of course I tried to get out but your father, Namikaze Minato kept me from doing so.<br>An enemy showed up and you were in danger, your father saved you but your mother was kidnapped in return. The enemy, who wore a mask, released me and I tried to get away. You see, even we demons got a family, I have a beautiful wife and 3 kits.  
>But I was summon and controled by Uchiha Madara. When I woke up I was sealed inside Uzumaki Mito, the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and the wife of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. My second Jinchüriki was Uzumaki Kushina and now my third Jinchüriki are you Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

So were was I? Oh yeah, there. So I tried to get away but got controled by the masked man, who called himself Uchiha Madara, a bit impossible, he is already death. The Yondaime, your father, sealed me inside his newborn baby, Uzumaki Naruto.''

There was only one thought running through the four minds of the Shinobis.

_'Unbelievable'  
><em>  
>''My family is incredible, ttebayo!''<p>

Ten guesses who that said.

''Oh I almost forgot. Yuki, which Summoning Contracts don't you have yet?''

Yuki blinked and thought

'If I remember correctly: the toad, crow, raccoon, turtle, monkey, horse, slugs, beetle and octopus.'

''The toad, crow, raccoon, turtle, monkey, horse, slug, beetle and octopus. Why?''

The Kyübi smirked and said

''well the the Sannin Jiraiya got the Toad Summoning Contract. I don't know who the crow Summoning Contract got.  
>I here got the Raccoon Summoning Contract for you, you should know that the Ichibi, Shukaku is the boss of the raccoons.''<p>

Yuki nodded. The Kyübi threw the Contract and Yuki sealed it inside a sealing scroll.

''You already got the Cat Summoning Contract and the boss of that Contract is the Nibi, Matatabi.  
>And here, the Turtle Summoning Contract, the boss is the Sanbi, Isobu.<br>The Monkey Summoning Contract, the boss is the Yonbi, Son Gokü.  
>The Horse Summoning Contract, the boss is the Gobi, Kokuö.<br>I don't got the Slug Summoning Contract but the Sannin Tsunade got that one, the boss of that one is the Rokubi, Saiken.  
>And here, the Beetle Summoning Contract, the boss is the Nanabi, Chömei.<br>The Octopus Summoning Contract, the boss is the Hachibi, Gyüki.''

The Kyübi threw 5 Summoning Contracts: the Turtle, the Monkey, the Horse, the Beetle and the Octopus to Yuki. Yuki put them all in the sealing scroll and thought

'I do already got the Fox Summoning Contract and the boss is the Kyübi. Wait does that mean that I...'

Yuki looked horrified, said

''I can summon 8 of the 9 demons,''

and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU – AN<strong>satsu Senjustu Tokushu** BU**tai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad**  
>Füinjutsu<strong> – Sealing Techniques**  
>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique

**Kekkai Genkai** – Bloodline Limit**  
>Sharingan<strong> – Copy Wheel Eye


	12. Chapter 12: D-Rank missions

Chapter 12: D-Rank missions

* * *

><p>It's been two months since team 7 was formed. They have been doing nothing but completing D-Rank missions, nonstop. That's what they are doing right now. Kakashi stood between bushs, Naruto in a tree, Hinata also in a tree and Sasuke behind a tree. Kakashi asked<p>

''how many distant to the target?''

''5 meters. I'm ready to go nii-san.''

''Me too onii-san.''

''So am I Kakashi-sensei.''

''Alright... Go!''

Naruto jumped from the tree and grapped the target.

''Confirm identity.''

Sasuke looked at the target in Naruto's arms, who was trying to escape and nodded.

''A red ribbon around the right ear, confirmed. We got her.''

Kakashi smiled and said

''Mission: Tora, the lost pet, complete. Let's return to Konoha and give Tora back to the wife of the Daimyo.''

A few minutes later, in the Hokage tower. A very chubby woman hugged Tora tightly in her cough, cough. Hinata sweat-dropped and thought

_'the poor cat, no wonder why she ran away.'  
><em>  
>The wife of the paid and walked away. The Hokage cleared his throat and said<p>

''congratulations, an other mission cleared. Now you guys can: help in the Yamanaka flower shop, painting a fence, cleaning the kennels of the Inuzuka Clan, -

''Tora! Come back!''

- catching Tora again.''

''Ji-san?''

The old Hokage, along with everyone else in the room, looked at Naruto.

''Yes Naruto-kun?''

''What is it record of catching Tora?''

''3 hours. Why?''

Naruto smiled, maked a few hand seals and shouted

**''Kuchiyose no Jutsu!''**

While slaming his hand to the ground. The smoke cleared and on the gound stood... Tora!? The jaw of the Hokage dropped. Even the jaw of Iruka, who sat next to the Hokage, dropped. Naruto smiled at Tora, picked her up and said to the Sandaime

''In that case, now you can change it to 1 minute.''

The wife of the fire Daimyo came back inside the room, took Tora from Naruto and paid again. She, again, walked away and the Hokage, along with Iruka, looked at Naruto for an explanation.

''My nee-chan has a lot of Summoning Contract Scrolls. When I graduated a few months ago, could I choose a Summoning Scroll, as a gift for graduating. I picked the Cat Summoning Scroll. _'I also got the Fox Summoning Contract that day. But I don't think it's smart if I say that.'_  
>The first time I summoned a cat, came Tora. When nee-chan saw that, told she me something really handy. If I ever need some money, see if the mission: catching Tora is available and just summon Tora a few times.''<p>

The Hokage coughed a few times and said

''Now which one are you going to pick?''

Kakashi said dead-panned

''we take the flower shop.''

The Hokage nodded and Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walked towards the flower shop, Kakashi needed to do something for a minute and poofed away. 3 hours later came Kakashi.

''Sorry I'm late. An old woman with groceries needed help.''

Hinata smiled at her older brother and said

''but onii-san, there are Gennin teams for that.''

''Oh, but this lady is very poor and had a lot of groceries with her, so she couldn't pay for a Gennin team.''

This time smiled Naruto and said

''if she is poor then how can she have a lot of groceries?''

_'Damn imouto, otouto. It was a beautiful excuse for been late.'  
><em>  
>''In any case, let's get going.''<p>

They walked in the shop and saw a lot of colorful flowers around them. Ino, who stood behind the cash machine, walked to the team and explained what they needed to do. Thank godness that Naruto was smart enough to make **Kage Bunshins**, this way took it lesser time. The team walked out the shop to go to the Hokage tower until somebody shouted

''Naruto!''

The team turned around and saw Ino running towards them. She walked towards Naruto, handed him a beautiful bouquet with white flowers and an envelope. She smiled at him and said

''Both are for your sister. The bouquet is from my mother, she said it is a gift for all that she has done for the planet and the envelope is something only for her to read. But Naruto, do you know what my mother was talking about?''

Naruto nodded and said

''thank you Ino and yes, I do indeed know why your mother said that. You see, my sister, Yuki is also knnow as The Legendary White Flower. Nee-chan is worldwide famous. Almost everyone knows about her. Just talk to your mother, she can tell you why.''

Ino nodded and walked back to the shop while team 7 walked towards the Hokage tower. Naruto sealed the bouquet and the envelope in a storage scroll. While walking looked Naruto at Yondaime's face on the Monument.

_'Don't worry tou-san, kaa-san. I will make both of you proud. That reminds me, I wonder what nee-chan is doing?'_

* * *

><p>On the other side of the planet, in middle of an S-Rank mission, sneezed Yuki.<p>

_'A cold? No, somebody must be talking about me.'_

20 shuriken came to her at full speed and Yuki jumped out of the way. She sighed.

_'Let's finish it.'_

**''Shöton: Tajü Kurisutaru Yari no Jutsu!''**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Hokage tower. Team 7 came through the door, again. Naruto smiled brightly and said<p>

''an other mission done. Their to easy ji-san, when are we going to get a C-Rank mission?''

The Hokage chuckled and asked to Kakashi

''are they ready for one?''

But that question was a lie, only Kakashi caught the real question. ''I know that you, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are ready for one but is Sasuke ready?''

Kakashi thought for a minute and said

''not yet, I think one more week. So in the mean time, we take the Inuzuka mission.''

The team walked to the Inuzuka Clan kennels and were greeted by Inuzuka Hana. Hana told them what they needed to do and started helping herself. Naruto, again, made a few **Kage Bunshins** while the real Naruto was having a flashback.

_Flashback no Jutsu._

_Yuki, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi sat on the ground of one of the training grounds. Kakashi, as we already know, is know as the Sharingan no Kakashi, a man who copied over a 1000 Jutsus. Kakashi and Yuki both thought it was a smart if the four leaned Jutsus form each other. Kakashi smiled and said_

_''I first need to know your Chakra Affinity, mine is lightning, earth, water and fire.''_

_Yuki decided to go next and said_

_''Mine is water, wind, fire. It doesn't stand in the Bingo Book but I also got lightning and earth.''_

_Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata looked with wide eyes, that looked like plates, at Yuki. Naruto took the silence as an oppotunity and said_

_''and mine is wind, water, fire and lightning.''_

_The rest looked at Hinata_

_''To be honest, I don't known mine.''_

_Kakashi smiled and said while seaching in his pockets_

_''it's alright imouto. I already thought something like this would happen so I repeared something for you.''_

_kakashi held up a small white papaer and said while giving it to Hinata_

_''just flow your Chakra in the paper.''_

_Hinata nodded and the paper got wet for ¾ and the other part of the paper ignited and turned to ash._

_Naruto smiled and said_

_''looks like you got water and fire. Opposite Chakra Affinities, that's rare.''_

_''So that's why.''_

_Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi looked weirdly at Yuki. Yuki looked at the three and asked_

_''imouto, the Hyüga's learn a __**Taijutsu**__ stand named __**Juken**__ right?''_

_Hinata nodded but still looked confused._

_''Well most Hyüga's got earth as Chakra Affinity and the __**Juken**__ stand is based on that. But you got water Affinity so maybe it's smart if you would find you're own style.''_

_And that's how the training started. The four trained in Chakra Affinity and helped Hinata to make her own style. Two days has passed and everyone knew each other techniques. Hinata made her own style named __**Juho**__ (Gentle Step.) It's almost the same as Juken but more flexible and graceful. It almost looks like dancing and attacking at the same time._

_End Flashback no Jutsu. Kai!_

Naruto smiled at the flashback and saw that Hinata was looking at him. He smiled again and kissed Hinata. Hinata blushed 10 shades of red and kissed him back. The team finished the mission after a few minutes thanks to the **Kage Bunshin**. Inuzuka Hana paid them and gave Naruto an envelope and a white gift with green ribbons.

''let me guess, both are for my sister?''

Hana smiled and nodded. Naruto, again, sealed the envelope in the same scroll but kept the gift in his hands. The team walked to the Hokage tower and said their goodbyes for this day. Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi walked to the Yukimura Manor and Sasuke towards his apartment. The three siblings walked in the house and Naruto called immediately Yuki. Two seconds later appeared Yuki from the kitchen and asked worried

''what's wrong? Is somebody hurt?''

Naruto shaked his head and put the gift on the white table. He picked up the storage scroll and unsealed the two letters and the bouquet.

''One letter is from Yamanaka Ino and the other is from Inuzuka Hana. The bouquet is from Ino's mother and the gift if from the whole Inuzuka Clan.''

Yuki nodded to Naruto and placed the bouquet in a vase with water on the table. She opened Ino's letter and Hana's letter. In both letters stood a request. Yuki smiled a bit at both letters and put them in her pockets. Meanwhile moved the white gift a little bit, it almost went unseen, except by one sister.

_'...Wait...Moved?'_

Yuki looked at the gift but it didn't move.

_'Alright no more training till you pass out, your are going to hallucinate.'_

She picked up the gift and warped it out carefully. It was a box. She opened the box and a white puppy with emerald green eyes jumped out the box.

_'Nevermind, it looks like I wasn't hallucinating.'  
><em>  
>Yuki picked up the note that lied in the box and read<p>

_Dear Yukimura Yuki, the heroin of our planet._

_This puppy is a gift from us to you. This girl is a Shinobi puppy and will help you in the upcoming battles in the future. You helped a lot of people on this planet, that why we gave you this puppy, to show you that we are grateful for what you all did. We know that you will take good care of her. If there is something wrong with her, just come and visit us. We will help you and her then._

_From the whole Inuzuka Clan._

_P.S. You may name her. Give her a beautiful one._

Yuki smiled and picked up the small white puppy. Naruto and the other two siblings also looked at the note. Hinata smiled at the puppy inher sister's arms and asked

''What are you going to call her onee-chan?''

Yuki looked at Hinata and said while looking in the green eyes of the puppy

''Midori (green). Her is going to be Midori.''

Kakashi eye-smiled and said

''a fitting name, Midori.''

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<strong> – Summoning Technique  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu <strong>– Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Shöton: Tajü Kurisutaru Yari no Jutsu<strong> – Crystal Release: Multiple Crystal Spear Technique  
><strong>Taijustu<strong> – Body Techniques  
><strong>Juken<strong> – Gentle Fist  
><strong>Juho<strong> – Gentle Step


	13. Chapter 13: The wounded weasel

Chapter 13: The wounded weasel

* * *

><p>It's been two days since they got Midori. Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto are on a D-rank mission, Midori is in the garden of the Yukimura manor and Yuki is reading in the library in the manor. Everything is quiet. The weirdest thing is, that even the birds are quiet. It's a bit to quiet.<p>

''Woof.''

Yuki looked up from her book and saw Midori before her. Midori looked, for some reason, really worried. Midori wanted her owner to come along and follow her. Yuki blinked at Midori's stranges behavior but followed her to the garden  
>.Midori stopped before one of the two big sakura trees. Yuki also stopped and saw a figure sitting against the tree. Yuki picked up a kunai and slowly walked towards the figure.<br>The figure was a man with long, black hair tight up in a low ponytail and wore a black coat with red clouds on it, the coat has red lines around the coat self and white lines around the clouds. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was in pain. Even if the person is wounded, it's not smart for a Shinobi to lower their guards. Yuki held the Kunai in front of her and said quietly

**''Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.''**

Nine more kunais appeared. The figure groaned in pain and Yuki almost felt sorry towards him, the keyword here is almost. Yuki walked slowly closer and closer. Yuki stopped and recognized the figure.

_'Uchiha Itachi? What is he doing here? No more importantly, how did he get those wounds?'_

Itachi's hair was messy, his eyes was closed but a tear of blood fell from his right eye. His clothes was torn at a lot of places. He has scars, cuts and blood everywhere. Now Yuki really felt sorry towards him. She dispelled the Kunais, put the real kunai back in her weapon pouch and made a few hand seals.

**''Kuchiyose no Jutsu.''**

A big brown monkey appeared. The monkey looked at Itachi and immediately understood. The monkey careful picked up the wounded weasel and ran in the house with Yuki hot on the heels. Yuki opened the door to the guestroom and the monkey walked in and carefully lies Itachi on the bed. The monkey turned around, nodded at Yuki and disappeared the same way he/she appeared. Yuki walked to Itachi and started heeling him.

_'What did you do Itachi-san?'_

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up warm, not in any pain and in a strange room. Almost everything was white but it didn't smell like a hopital. It looked more like a guestroom or something. He looked around and saw that he lied on a bed, not tight up and a warm blanket over him.<p>

_'No wonder I'm warm. Sandaime-sama said that I was save here but I wonder who lives here?'  
><em>  
>Itachi moved and decided to sit up. The blanket fell and he looked at himself. He was stripped down to his pants and was covered in bandage, in short, he looked like a mummy in pants.<p>

''You awake. Thank goodness. How do you feel, any pain?''

Itachi turned around with his head and saw Yuki before him. Itachi shaked his head. Yuki smiled and Itachi felt his blood flow to his cheeks. It was the most beautiful smile he ever saw.

''That's a relief. I healed you but you have a big concussion. You had 5 broken ribs and 6 sprained. You also had a lot of cuts and wounds on your body. A sprained ankle and a sprained wrist. So I wonder what you did to accomplish that, but if you don't want to say it, then that's fine by me.''

Itachi nodded and said

''hn. Where am I?''

Yuki's eye twitched and said

''please stop saying hn, one is enough, we don't need one more. You're in Konoha, at the Yukimura manor, my home.''

Itachi raised a brow in amusement but still held a emotionless face and said

''who do you think he got it from. How long was I unconsious?''

Yuki shrugged and walked towards the end of the bed, where Itachi sat on and sat down.

''Midori, my Shinobi puppy, found you. You were already unconcious back then, but I don't know how long. It took me 4 hours to heal you, without a rest and you woke up two hours later so I would say that you were more then 6 hours unconsious.  
>One more thing. I live her with my elder brother Hatake Kakashi, my younger brother Uzumaki Naruto and my little sister Hyüga Hinata.<br>We four knows the truth of the massacre. We all didn't say anything to Uchiha-san or anyone else for that matter. Only with yours or Lord Hokage's permission are we going to tell the truth to Uchiha-san. We all four don't think that you are a traitor, so your save here.  
>You can stay here as long as you like and you got my permission to walk freely everywhere in and out my house. But if you're going out the gate of my manor then becareful. One last thing. Like Lord Hokage already told you, are you always welcomed here, no matter what.''<p>

Itachi only nodded, lied down and fell asleep.

_'He must be tired.'  
><em>  
>Yuki put the blanket over him again, walked to the door, closed it softly and quiet and walked to the white couch in the living room. She sat down, untied her forehead protector and held it in front of her. The headband was a bit more different than a normal one. This one was a long white headband with a light silver metal plate on it. On the light silver plate was, left a flower right a leaf and in the middle a snowflake, the symbol of Hanagakure, Konohagakure and Yukigakure. Yuki smiled and thought at how she revived the forehead protector in the first place.<p>

_Flashback no Jutsu._

_Naruto nodded and walked through the doors to explore the house. Meanwhile Yuki made again a __**Kage Bunshin**__ and sent the clone to the Hokage while the real Yuki stayed by Naruto. The __**Kage Bunshin**__ appeared in a swirl of white flowers in the Hokage's office. The Sandaime looked up from the large pile of paperwork and asked kindly_

_''what's wrong my lady''  
>Yuki sat down and held her forehead protector in front of her. The forehead protector is white with a flower on it.<em>

_''I'm now a konoha Kunoichi but I still got a Hana headband.''_

_The leader smiled and asked_

_''you want a new headband?''  
>Yuki nodded. The Sandaime thought for a minute and asked<em>

_''but you're still a Kunoichi of Hana right?''_

_Yuki nodded again. The Sandaime smiled and said_

_''then I think I got the right headband for you.''_

_He held up a white one, but with a snowflake in the middle. The Sandaime started laughing. He couldn't help it, the look on Yuki's face was priceless._

_''That's why I'm the Hokage. I already knew that you where coming.''_

_Yuki pouted in embarrassment. The old Hokage stopped laughing and said_

_''I put the snowflake their because you where born in Yukigakure. You're the heiress to the nation so it only logical that you wire the sign of Yuki no Kuni. But I do got a few questions.''_

_Yuki smiled and said_

_''the floor is yours Lord Hokage.''_

_The Hokage turned serious and said with narrowed eyes_

_''where is my surrogate grandson?''_

_''Surrogate grandson? Oh, you mean Naruto, my otouto?''_

_The sandaime nodded but still looked at Yuki with narrowed eyes._

_''He current looking for a room at my house along with the real me.''_

_The Sandaime looked surprised for a moment and asked_

_''you're a __**Kage Bunshin**__? Second question. What are you all going to say to him?''_

_''The whole truth. About the Kyübi and about his parents. But can I read the file with the truth in it, I don't know the whole truth and if I read it and dispel get the real me my , and don't worry If I put the forehead protector in my pockets get the real me that to. An upgrate I made.''_

_The Sandaime nodded, threw the headband, which Yuki caugh in the air. He also threw the file and Yuki started to read. A few seconds later threw Yuki the file back to the Sandaime._

_''how did you know who his parents were?'' The Hokage asked after he put the file back where it belonged._

_''Everyone whith a half brain can figure that out, but a lot of people here a stupid. Naruto's family name is Uzumaki. Before the Kyübi attack was there only one Uzumaki here in Konoha. Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-Blooded Hanabero. She always says (da)ttebane and Naruto says (da)ttebayo, so it's easy to know who Naruto's mother is.''_

_The Sandaime nodded in agreement and asked_

_''And what about his father?''_

_''Naruto looks exactly like Lord Fourth, almost like a carbon copy. I'm actually surprised that almost nobody that sees.''_

_The Thirth Hokage sweat-dropped but silencely agreed that a lot of people could be stupid. Yuki smiled and said as if she read his mind_

_''and you are one of those people that is stupid Lord Hokage.''_

_The Hokage looked weirdly at Yuki and said only one word_

_''explane.''_

_Yuki stood up, walked to a window, opened one, said while turning her head to the Hokage_

_''you along with every other Kage don't know how to defeat paperwork,''_

_and jumped out the window._

_The Hokage's eye twitched and said_

_''that's not our fault. And use the door!''_

_End Flashback no Jutsu. Kai!_

Yuki put the headband back around her head. The door opened and Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata come in the room.

''Please sit down, there is something I need to say.''

The three looked at each other but sat down.

''While you three were on a mission, I found Uchiha Itachi wounded and unconsious in the garden. I healed him and told him about you three.''

The three, again, looked at each other and Kakashi murmured

''so my lost **ANBU** teammate returned.''

Yuki nodded and asked

''nii-san? Can you make dinner? Then I go awake Itachi-san, so that he can eat something.''

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Kunai Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<strong> – Summoning Technique  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>ANBU<strong> – **AN**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **BU**tai – Specal Assassination and Tactical Squad


	14. Chapter 14: The Scroll of Sealing

Chapter 14: The Scroll of Sealing

* * *

><p>The last day. This is the last day that team 7 has to do D-Rank missions. Tomorrow are they, finally, going to get their first C-Rank mission. But they are now still on a D-Rank mission. It's been a few days sincs they got Midori and a lot has happened. Uchiha Itachi, who they found wounded the other day, was still inside the manor to heal from the wounds.<br>But the next thing what happened is a shocker. Uchiha Sasuke became a bit nicer. He still is cold and he still demand training from Yuki but he became nicer to Naruto, Hinata, Yuki and Kakashi. He shares some brotherly bond with Naruto, but won't admit it.  
>And here comes the real shocker. Uzu no Kuni, the land where the Uzumaki Clan lived, merged in the past with Hi no Kuni. The Uzumaki Clan thanks to all their Füinjutsu stood, like the Yukimura Clan, also above the Daimyo. So that means that Naruto is the heir to the nation. Kakashi read that in a book and told the rest.<br>The Family is weird, isn't it? Yuki is the heiress to Yuki no Kuni. Naruto is the heir to Hi no Kuni. Hinata was the heiress of the Hyüga Clan. Kakashi is the son of the Legendary White Fang, while he self is named **Sharingan** no Kakashi and thanks to Itachi and Sasuke are they even in good terms with, what's left of, the Uchiha Clan. A really weird, but powerful family, right?

* * *

><p>Current are Yuki and Itachi at home. In a few days time there relationship has grow. They both got a big crush at each other but both are, weirdly enough, just as dense as Lord Fourth. They are both have a crush at each other but both afraid of the other's feelings.<br>The good news is that Itachi trust the others so much that he even told the rest about himself. Like his past, likes, dislikes and so on. After hearing about him, told the rest also their past, likes and dislikes. After hearing all that, did they all know one thing. They all got a sad past.  
>Kakashi because of his father and his old teammates. Hinata because of her father. Naruto because of the Kyübi and the village, but he can't blame the Furball, he was controlled by somebody after all. Yuki because of a traitor called Kabuto and a Sannin called Orochimaru. And Itachi because of the massacre mission and because his family, except for Sasuke and Uchiha Mikoto, his mother, build to much pressure up on him.<br>But his past is a lot like Kakashi's. Both are prodigies.  
>Itachi graduated at 7 in only one year, mastered his <strong>Sharingan<strong> at 8, became Chünin at 10 and a half year later, under his father's orders, enrolled in **ANBU**. Itachi was the youngest **ANBU** of Konoha. He was assigned to Team Ro under the command of Kakashi along with one other person. But been that good comes with a prize. At 13 became Itachi **ANBU** captain of team 2, team 1 is under the command of Yukimura Yuki.  
>Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi's father, took an oppotunity to overthrow the whole Council and the Hokage and asked Itach to spy on the village. Itachi said to the Hokage and the Council the Uchiha's plan and became a double spy.<br>Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's best friend and the Legendary **Shunshin** no Shisui, was also a double spy like Itachi. Shisui somehow gained the **Mangekyö Sharingan** and said to Itachi, the Hokage and the Council that he can use his **Mangekyö** to use a jutsu named **Kotoamatsukami** on Uchiha Fugaku to end the Coup d'État. A powerful yet subtle mind control Genjutsu.  
>However later, as Shisui prepared to make his move, Shimura Danzö, believing that simply manipulating the Uchiha's leader wouldn't end the conflict, chose to take Shisui's eyes for himself in the desire to protect the village in his own way and stole Shisui's right eye.<br>Shisui called Itachi, the same day that his eye was stolen, to the Naka River. Shisui entrusted his left eye to Itachi and commit suicide by falling over the cliff into the river.  
>At that time awoke Itachi his <strong>Mangekyö Sharingan<strong>.  
>The <strong>Mangekyö Sharingan<strong> an advenced form of the normal **Sharingan**. It can be awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user self. Itachi implanted the **Mangekyö** in one of his crows and murdered his Clan, except for his little brother, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Yuki are home and team 7 are on a D-Rank mission. The team entered the tower and went to the Hokage. The team completed a mission that involved a certain cat. The hokage forbade that Naruto used the <strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<strong>, so it took some time. The wife of the Daimyo came again and you know the rest of the story.  
>Iruka, who sat next to the Hokage, on the left side, smiled at the three Gennin and thought<p>

_'You guys really grow and specially you two, Naruto, Hinata.'_

The team is finished with the missions for today and were ready to go home until Iruka called out Naruto's name. Naruto looked at Kakashi and Hinata and said

''Go ahead nii-san, Hina-koi. Say to nee-chan that I will come home later.''

The two nodded and the rest of team 7 walked to their homes. Naruto turned around and looked at the smiling Iruka.

Umino Iruka. A Chünin of Konoha and Naruto's former teacher. Iruka, unlike the rest of the teachers at the Academy, never hated Naruto nor wanted to kill him. He knows the different between a kunai and a scroll. In his eyes is Naruto just an innocent little boy.  
>Iruka's parents may be killed by the Kyübi, but he just can't hate Naruto. They are both orphans and orphanes need to stick together.<br>Iruka may known Naruto for only three years but, they share some kind of brotherly bond. That why, when Naruto was still in the Academy, Iruka took Naruto, and sometimes with Yuki, to Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto smiled at Iruka and asked

''What is it Iruka-sensei?''

''Well it's been so long since we went together to Ichiraku, so I thought that we could, maybe and hopefully, go together today.''

Naruto smiled brightly and said

''it's fine by me Iruka-sensei. But may I sent a letter to nii-san, nee-chan and Hina-koi? Otherwise they are going to have a heart attack if I suddenly went missing.''

Iruka sweat-dropped at that and thought

_'right, I forgot. Konoha's most overprotective family.'_

Iruka smiled and said

''go ahead.''

Naruto nodded, sat down on a empty chair, picked a paper and pencil and writes a letter. Two seconds later was he finished. He bit in his thumb and said while slamming his hands to the ground

**''Kuchiyose no Jutsu.''**

A dark green cat appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto smiled and asked

''can you please take this letter to nii-san or nee-chan?''

The cat picked up the letter with his/her's mouth, nodded and disappeared the same way he/she appeared. Iruka and Naruto both stood up at the same time and exited the building. They made there way to Ichiraku and, of course, glared the whole village towards Naruto. Naruto was, or totally oblivious to them or just ignored them, probably the last one while Iruka glared right back at the village.  
>They walked to Ichiraku and sat down. Teuchi and Ayame stood behind the bar as always. Not only Naruto and Yuki likes them but also Iruka. Iruka likes them because of the way they act towards Naruto. They are kind and nice.<br>The rest of the village shops, except for a few like a weapon shop and the Clans shops, throw Naruto always out or make him pay much and much more than the actual price.  
>But Teuchi and Ayame never did that. They never threw him out, always kept the real price and sometimes they even give Naruto a round of the house, meaning for free.<br>Yuki suspect that they know the difference between a kunai and a scroll, or that they know who his parents were. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina often came to Ichiraku in the past so Teuchi and Ayame probably saw that Naruto looked and acted like those two and treat Naruto like Lord fourth wanted, as a hero.

Teuchi smiled and asked

''same as always Naruto? And what about you, Iruka?''

Naruto nodded enthusiastic and Iruka said

''same as Naruto, but only one bowl pleaese.''

Teachi nodded, looked behind him, where Ayame already started cooking and said

''Ayame, 5 miso for our favorite future Hokage and 1 miso for Iruka.''

Ayame nodded and started working on the miso while Iruka and Naruto talked about things that happened after Naruto graduated, but Naruto kept a few things to himself, like the things over Kyübi and Itachi and so on.  
>Iruka finally finished his bowl and Naruto had already 10 bowls empty. Both walked to their homes and halfway they parted. Iruka left and Naruto right. Naruto walked and walked but suddenly somebody got in his path.<br>A man that wore the standard Konoha outfit and wore the forehead protector as a bandanna. He has shoulder-length white hair with a slight hint of blue in it and green eyes. A Chünin teacher by the name Mizuki.

* * *

><p>It's around midnight and Naruto is quietly walking around the Hokage tower, his objective for today: The Scroll of Sealing. He is slowly going past all the <strong>ANBU<strong> and slowly going into a important room.

_'To easy. The __**ANBU**__ can't feel nor catch me and they don't even know that I'm here.'_

He picked the Scroll of Sealing and put it on his back. He turned around to excape but the door suddenly opened. In the room came the professor of the Shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

''Who is in here?''

_'Oh, oh.'  
><em>  
>Naruto came out his hiding place and told his surrogate grandfather something. The Hokage just nodded. Naruto used a jutsu namen <strong>Genjutsu: Nemuro<strong> and put the Hokage to sleep. The Hokage fell to the ground but Naruto caught him halfway. He lied the old Hokage softly on the ground and excaped out the tower.  
>He ran out Konoha and stopped by a wooden hut in the forest, the place where he is supposed to meet Mizuki in two hours. He sat down on the ground and opened the scroll.<br>Can you blame him? He is still a child and childeren are always curious. The first technique read:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_'I already know that one.'_

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_'And that one to.'_

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_'And even that one. Sigh... Wait... I forgot one.'_

**Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_'I going to learn that one now. I got enough Chakra for it. But I could first write the other two jutsus in a black scroll.'_

Naruto picked a blank scroll out his pocket and wrote the **Hakke no Füin Shiki** and the **Shishö Füin** on it. The first is a Level 8 **Füinjutsu** and the last one a Level 4 **Füinjutsu**. Naruto looked a little longer at the **Hakke no Füin Shiki**, put a hand on his stomach, where the seal was placed and thought

_'so that is the seal my father used. In any case. It looks like nee-chan can learn both __**Füinjutsus**__ and nii-san and I can learn only the last one. I think it's saver if nii-san and I never learn the other one... Wait... I, again, forgot something. It looks like you can put you're own Chakra Affinity in the__** Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ and in the__** Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__. Sweet in that case can nee-chan make 10 new jutsu. I'm not going to make them, I'm not good at that. But she can teach it to us.'_

* * *

><p>Two hour laters. Naruto still sat one the ground but completely exhausted and worn-out. He heard footsteps and looked up.<p>

''Hey, Naruto.''

_'No! What is Iruka-sensei doing here! This was not supposed to happen. If he is here, then how am I going to catch the traitor Mizuki.'  
><em>  
>A lot of kunais came from behind a tree. Iruka pushed Naruto out the way and got pushed agains the wooden hut by the speed of all the kunais. He dodged them all except for one. That kunai got in his right upper leg. Iruka and Naruto looked at the tree in front of them and saw Mizuki with two big four pointed shurikens on his back.<p>

''Naruto, hand over the scroll.''

Iruka, who was clearly and definitely fighting against the pain, put the kunai out his leg and said

''Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. Misuki used you so that he could get a hold of it.''

''That not true Naruto, he is just afraid that you will be possessed by the power that is in it. I'll tell you the truth.''

Iruka's eyes widened and shouted

''don't! That's forbidden!''

''A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago. It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about. It's a rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox.  
>In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village. You've been deceived by the village people all the time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much.<br>No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you!''

Iruka put both his hands on the wound and thought at what the Sandaime told him

_'Iruka. Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent and will be hated because of the incident. So, he had to pull those pranks, like painting the faces of the Hokages, to get everyone's attention.  
>Whatever the form, he wanted someone to recognize the value of his existence. Although he acts tough, Naruto is the one who is having a difficult time.<br>Until he met Yukimura Yuki. A young girl who doesn't hate him. She takes care of him. A true friend, or in Naruto's case, a true family member.'  
><em>  
>''Die, Naruto.'' Mizuki said while throwing one of the shuriken. Naruto turned around and was ready to jump away until Iruka jumped behind him. Naruto turned around, again, and saw that one point of the shuriken sat in Iruka's back, exactly in the middle of the red Uzumaki crest in the Chünin flak jacket. Naruto looked horrified and asked<p>

''w-why...?''

''Because you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class... Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student... So I acted like an idiot.  
>It was tough. Right, Naruto? -Tears fell and fell from Iruka's eyes- You were lonely, right? It was tough, right? I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware. <em>'I'm glad that he met Yukimura-sama.'<em>

Mizuke laughed and shouted

''don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get that scroll back.''

Naruto shaked his head and ran away. Iruka ran after Naruto and found him running a few seconds later. Naruto suddenly attacked Iruka and Iruka fell to the ground while Naruto just landed a way meters away.

''How... Naruto. How.''

Smoke appeaered around Iruka and in the place stood Mizuki.

''Did you know that I'm not Iruka?''

Naruto smiled, smoke appeared and in the place of Naruto stood Iruka.

''I'm Iruka.''

While the real Naruto poofed with the **Shunshin no Jutsu** behind a tree next to Iruka and Mizuke. With the scroll in his hand and hiding his Chakra.

''I see. What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?''

''I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll.''

''You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me.''

''Same as you?''

''Anything is possible with that scroll. There is no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use it's powers.''

''Yeah, you're right.''

_'W-What! E-Even Iruka-sensei, b-but I thought...'  
><em>  
>''<strong>If<strong> he was a monster fox.''

Naruto's eye widened.

''But Naruto is different. He's... He's an excellent student that I recognize. He is a hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognize him 'except for a few.' He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!''

Naruto had tears in his eyes and he quietly cried. Mizuki's eyes twitched, picked the other big shuriken from his back and said

''what an idiot. Iruka I thought to myself that I would kill you later, but I take that back. Die now!''

Mizuki walked towards Iruka, who sat wounded on the ground and Iruka thought

_'This must be the end...'  
><em>  
>But suddenly came Naruto out of nowhere, dodged the shuriken and kicked Mizuki. Mizuki stood up and said<p>

''Damn you...''

Naruto glared at Mizuki, let his Killing Intent (K.I.) lose on Mizuki, who looked ready to 'cough' in his pants and said

''don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do.''

''Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash.''

_'A flash. No, sorry. That is my father.'  
><em>  
>Naruto made his hands in a + seal and said<p>

''Try, jerk. I'll do a thousend time more damage back to you.''

''Why don't you try it **if you can**, you monster fox''

Iruka's eyes widened and Naruto shouted

**''Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.''**

One thousand Narutos appeared around Mizuki, standing on the grass and in the trees.

_'Naruto... you used the __**Kage Bunshin**__? It's a high-class technique where you create a real body.'_

Mizuki looked around and said

''What...?''

Naruto smiled and asked

''what's the matter? Afraid?''

BANG! SLAM! CRASH! THWACK! SMACK! BOOM!

* * *

><p>A few seconds later stood only one Naruto in the field, a wounded Iruka against a tree and before Naruto lied a bloody, beaten to a pulp and unconsious Mizuki. Naruto scratched behind his head, laughed sheepishly and said<p>

''maybe I hurt him to much.''

Naruto pulls his hand back and asked

''Iruka-sensei, are you alright?''

''Yeah._'What a guy... He really might surpass all the previous Hokages...'  
><em>  
>''Áre you guys alright, Naruto-kun, Iruka?''<p>

Naruto and Iruka looked up and saw that Hokage along with 4 **ANBUs** and Hinata walking towards them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought

_'wait... Those __**ANBUs**__. The one with the usagi mask one is nee-chan, I know that's her Chakra. The one with an inu mask is nii-san. I don't know who the one is with the neko mask but the one with the karasu mask... Itachi!'_

Naruto looked at the **ANBU** with the crow mask and murmured a ''thank you.'' Itachi gave a small nod in return. Two more **ANBUs** appeared and picked up the traitor. The Hokage sighed and said

''take him to Morino Ibiki and said to him that he may do whatever he like with this traitor.''

A shout of ''Hai, Hokage-sama!'' was heard and the two **ANBUs** were gone to take the traitor away.

''Iruka, go to the hospital and get those wounds treated.''

''Hai, Hokage-sama.''

''Oh, and you got a week free to take things easy.''

''Hai, Hokage-sama.''

Iruka disappeared and the Hokage thought

_'Umino Iruka. A very loyal Chünin. Maybe could I make him my personal assistant?'  
><em>  
>Yuki, Kakashi, Hinata and Itachi were talking about what all happened until Itachi suddenly walked away, probably going back to where he stayed before he got wounded. He turned around threw something to Yuki. Yuki caught it and saw that it was the Crow Summoning Scroll. Yuki's eyes widened and looked back, but Itachi was already gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sharingan<strong> – Copy Wheel Eye  
><strong>ANBU<strong> – **AN**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **BU**tai – Specal Assassination and Tactical Squad  
><strong>Shunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Body Flicker Technique  
><strong>Mangekyö Sharingan<strong> – kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye  
><strong>Kotoamatsukami <strong>– Distinguished Heavenly Gods  
><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<strong> – Summoning Technique  
><strong>Genjutsu: Nemuro<strong> – Illusionary Tenchniques: Go To Sleep  
><strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Kunai Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<strong> – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
><strong>Hakke no Füin Shiki<strong> - Eight Trigrams Sealing Style  
><strong>Shishö Füin<strong> – Four Symbols Seal  
><strong>Füinjutsu<strong> – Sealing Techniques


End file.
